Rita Sanctuary
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Ritaxanyone. Don't you just love the cute little genius mage? Rated T for language. Taking in requests, males and females are welcomed. Updated, chapter 17&18, Yurita and FlynnxRita.
1. YurixRita

Riixy : I am back again ! After a few seconds again ! Wow , three stories in one day !

Rita : Wow ... A record .

Riixy : Stop being mean to me ... T.T

Rita : Ugh ..

Riixy : This fic is specially for FlyxHigh for having confidence in me and do not mind me having bad grammar ! Thank you so so much ! This is for you from me ! -A Rita and Yuri kissing plushie-

Rita : What?!?! Where did you get that?!?!

Riixy : My handmade prize .

Rita : Why you !

Riixy : Hm , that sentence seems familiar .

Yuri : Can I have one of those?

Riixy : Of course !

Rita : DIE ! GRAVE !

Yuri&Riixy : NOT AGAAAIIIN !!!

Flynn : I told you two to quit it already , Riixy does not own Tales of Vesperia or any of its content .

Riixy : owie ... spot...light...owww ...

* * *

"brr ... It sure is cold in Aurnion in this time of the year ." Rita said as she shivered .

"Yeah ... But Yuri have to do something important here , so we have no choice but to follow ." Judith said not affected by the cold . (Riixy : I always wondered how Judith was not affected by the cold !)

"W-Well Judith darlin , y-you can always h-h-hug me if y-you a-are c-c-cold ..." Raven stammered .

"Thats a-alot coming from an old man who i-is shivering ." Rita retorted .

"H-Have m-m-mercy on th-this old m-man ."

"Should we stop by the inn and get ourselves warm?" Estelle asked .

"Well , I-I sure w-want to get warm anytime now ." Karol stuttered .

"Woof !" Repede agreed .

They all headed into the inn and got themselves warm . After a few hours , they got worried because Yuri hasn't come back yet .

"I am going to look for Yuri ." Estelle declared .

"Are you crazy? In this weather? You could become a Popsicle !" Rita scolded .

"But.." Estelle sighed .

"I am sure he is fine , Estelle ." Judith assured .

"But I am still worried , what if he is still out there?" Estelle panicked .

"Sigh , If it will make you feel better , I go look for him ok?" Rita asked .

"Ohh , is that compassion I sense from our genius?" Raven teased .

"You want to be roasted , old man?" Rita glared .

"..no..."

"I am sure Rita will be fine if she went and look for Yuri , she has her fire artes to warm herself up ." Judith glanced at her raising her eyebrows .

Rita was taken aback by her action 'Whats with the look? Is she hinting she knows about my crush on Yuri?!?!' Rira thought .

"Well...Okay...Becareful Rita ." Estelle gushed .

"Sure , sure ." Rita said as she ran into the snow .

'Grr , where is that idiot ! I can't find him anywhere !' Rita thought angrily as she stomped through the deep white snow .

"Rita? What are you doing out here?" Yuri asked out of nowhere surprised .

"I was looking for you ! You idiot !" Rita shouted .

"Woah , easy , let's get you warmed up ." Yuri said as he pulled Rita close to him . Rita blushed and thought 'Oh my god ! Why the hell am I blushing !!!'

"Hmm , we can't see very well in this weather ." Yuri sighed .

"Way to state the obvious ." Rita retorted .

"Oh the pain , hey , I think I saw a house nearby , let's get in there ." Yuri led Rita to the house .

"HEY ! We can't just barge in like that !!" Rita cried .

"Don't worry , trust me" Yuri said as he opened the door and walked in with Rita . 'What a total idiot !' Rita cried in her thoughts .

"Well , well , this seems to be Flynn's room . Well since he is not in here , let's bunk her for awhile ." Yuri said .

"I-I don't think t-that is a very g-good idea ..." Rita stammered from the cold .

"Hm? You still cold ? Let's warm you up , shall we?" Yuri pulled her into a heated embrace .

"H-Hey !!" Rita cried in protest .

"Now , now , you don't have to be shy with me" Yuri smirked .

"Who is shy?!?!" Rita attempted to move her arms to whack him .

"Relax , It is not like I am going to rape you or anything ." Yuri assured mockingly .

"...go to hell..." Rita murmured .

"Sure , sure ." Yuri nodded his head and leaned his face close to Rita , snuggling her .

'...I never picture Yuri as the snugly type' Rita thought as her cheek went redder .

"mmm..you are so cute , Rita ..." Yuri sighed as he kissed her cheek .

"W-Wha?!" Rita stammered , cheeks red .

"Rita ... I love you ..." Yuri said as he kissed her lips softly .

"...Yuri...I-I can't ... Estelle is..." Rita said as she attempted to break their embrace but Yuri kept her firm in her place .

"Estelle is like a sister to me...Rita..." Yuri said again as he moved even closer .

"Y-Yuri..." Rita blushed as the two kissed together passionately this time and with much more force ... However , their kiss was interrupted by...

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Flynn cried as he entered his room .

The two broke apart one grinning like a Cheshire cat and another blushing tomato .

"I CAME BACK HERE TO REST AND INSTEAD I SEE YOU AND A GIRL KISSING TOGETHER ON MY BED?!?!" Flynn shouted at Yuri .

"I-I am really sorry ! We didn't mean to..." Rita apologised .

"Sorry ." Yuri simply said .

"Yuri !" Rita cried as she whacked him on the head .

"...Sigh...don't worry about it Mordio .. I know that Yuri must have somehow brought you in this mess ." Flynn sighed .

"Damn right ." Rita said as she glared at Yuri .

"Hey ! Why is the blame is always on me?" Yuri cried .

"Ugh , shut up , I have enough for on day . Er ... Do you think we can stay here after the weather calmed down , Flynn?" Rita asked hopefully .

"Ok , Sure you may , but Yuri goes out ." Flynn said mockingly .

"Sure , I would like that ." Rita agreed .

"Hey !!! I am so depressed right now... my best friend and my girlfriend wants to leave me in the cold ." Yuri faked depressed .

"It was a joke , Yuri , don't need to get so emotional about it ." Flynn smirked .

"Oh , how can I ever thank you? Great Flynn !" Yuri cried out dramatically while reaching out to embrace his friend .

"Hey ! Get off me !" Flynn cried as he attempted to push Yuri away .

"Sigh ... never a dull moment with Yuri around indeed ." Rita smiled as she watched the two friends .

* * *

Riixy : All Done ! This will be the last chapter for today , review more people !

Rita : Hmph .

Riixy : Rita is moody?

Rita : Shut up .

Yuri : Aw , you hurt Riixy .

Riixy : Sob a dagger pierced through my very soul being .

Rita : Cut it out !

Riixy : Touchy .

Rita : Argh!

Rita stomped off .

Riixy : Whats with her?

Yuri : Beats me

Yuri ran after Rita .

Riixy : Weird day , huh .

Review people !


	2. FlynnxRita

Riixy : I uploaded the chapter for TOV : Togetherness !

Rita : Hmph , big deal .

Riixy : Hey , it is a big deal !

Rita : Sure whatever .

Riixy : Sobs ! Yeagerrrrrr -glomps-

Yeager : Huh?

Flynn : -Pats back- You will get used to it .

Riixy : Yeaggggeeeerrrr he is mean to me !

Yeager : Sometimes , she reminds me of Droite .

Rita : Please , Droite is much more mature than her .

Riixy : -cries- how could you?

Yuri : Yeager , comfort her .

Yeager : How am I suppose to do that?!

Flynn : Pat her head .

Yeager : ...-pats-...

Riixy : Yay !

Flynn : -Sighs- Riixy does not own Tales of Vesperia or any of the contents .

Riixy : Spotlight !

* * *

Rita was walking in Aurnion until she bumped into someone . A massive yellow hair and bright blue eyed knight .

"Ouch , Sorry , I wasn't looking where I was going ." Rita looked up and found herself staring at Yuri's childhood and best friend , Flynn .

"N-No , don't be , I wasn't watching where I was going as well ." Rita apologised .

"Hm , aren't you Rita Mordio? I remember you , you are that mage .." Flynn mused .

"That's all you remember about me?!" Rita exclaimed .

"I am kidding , you are also a member of Yuri's guild right?" Flynn asked .

"I am not part of that crazy mess !" Rita cried .

"So why are you with them all the time then?" Flynn teased .

"Hey , aren't you worried if Estelle were to become like one of those lunatics?" Rita defended . Flynn had a look of deadpan as he picture Estelle actually acting like them .

Sacarstic like Yuri , childish like Karol , perverted like Raven and no sense of modesty like Judith?! He can't have that .

"I know what you are thinking , knight ." Rita sighed .

"Must you address me like that?" Flynn asked .

"Well , you are a knight and I didn't quite catch your name ." Rita mused .

"It is Flynn Scifo ." Flynn sighed .

"Whatever , knight ." Rita said . 'She is tough ... well , she is the only young girl who is able to shoot me down like that , even Sodia do not dare to speak to me in such a manner .'

"So , how is the book?" Flynn asked , he was refering the one that Rita got from him for sidequest for Nam Combana Isle .

"Oh , it helped me a lot , because of it , I am able to get the Misaki Docter Degree , it is also interesting as well , if you need it , I can give you back ..." Rita trailed off .

"Nah , I already finished the book and you seemed the type to like books a lot so I am giving it to you ." Flynn smiled .

"Thanks , Flynn ." Rita smiled .

"Hm , you called me Flynn ..." Flynn mused .

"Ugh , who cares what I call you !" Rita blushed .

"You seem to be the type to be strong headed to those you do not trust ."

"I am guessing you can read personality very well ." Rita said .

"Yes , and you seemed to be nicer to those you have warmed up to ." Flynn continued .

"Are you saying I have warmed up to you?! Don't get any ideas !" Rita blushed even more .

"Yuri was right , you are cute when you blush ." Flynn leaned down to her eye level .

"Wha-?! That jerk !" Rita got even redder and angry .

"How old are you?" Flynn asked .

"15 . Why?" Rita asked .'She is that young?' Flynn thought surprised .

"No , I just thought that you looked like Lady Estellise's age ." Flynn replied .

"I see...We get that a lot ..." Rita trailed off .

"Do you have a love one?" Flynn asked suddenly .

"Wha-Where did that come from?!" Rita blushed .

"I just like to see you blush and seriously , do you have one?" Flynn chuckled at her cute expression .

"No ! And stop laughing !" Rita blushed even more 'Damn this guy is worse than Yuri !'

"I can't help it , you look too cute when you are blushing ." Flynn said as he held Rita chin , forcing her to look straight into his eyes .

"..." If possible , Rita's blush got even deeper as she stared into the sapphire pool of eyes . 'Wha-What is he doing?' Rita thought nervously as Flynn moved forward to kiss her ear and said .

"I love you ." Flynn smiled and and met his eyes with hers once again .

"Wha-?" Rita stammered as she looked into his eyes . Then , Flynn cut her stammering off as he covered her lips with his . "Mmm..." Rita groaned as their tongues danced along with each other , licking together with their eyes closed content with the feeling . Finally , Flynn pulled away and smiled .

"Hmm , does that mean you like me too?" Flynn asked .

"Shut up and kiss me ." Rita snapped as Flynn complied to her request .

* * *

Riixy : OMG , That was so...hot...i guess? -still clinging onto Yeager- The most important part of a romance story is THE KISS !

Rita : You made me do that?!

Flynn : -blushes-

Yuri : Does our knight love our genius mage -fighting music- She is mine !

Flynn : Wha?!

Yuri : Actually , I was kind of hoping for a sex scene .

Riixy : I also wanted it , but I am too inexperienced and innocent to write .

Rita : Spiral Flare

Yuri : Ahhhh !

Riixy : O.O I don't want to be like him...

Rita : Ha ! you are next !

Riixy : NOOOO ! I will use Yeager to protect me

Yeager : Don't drag me into your mess .

Riixy : Rita wouldn't hurt you , you are too hot .

Yeager : O.O

Rita : Fireball ! -blasts Riixy off Yeager-

Riixy : AAHHH !

Review !


	3. KylexRita

* * *

Riixy : Konichiwa ! I am back again ! Wow , I seemed to survive Rita's artes .

Rita : Thats just because I went easy on you , idiot .

Riixy : Yeah , right .

Yuri : Aw , has our Rita soften up?

Flynn : Will you two quit it? One day , you two are going to suffer the real horror from Rita's attack .

Rita : Damn , right .

Riixy : Oh my , is our Flynn-Flynn worried about lil old us?

Yuri : Oh my , I am so touched .

Flynn : ...Forget it , kill them , Rita .

Riixy : Flyyyynnnnn , how could you?!?!

Yuri : Yeah ! How could you be so mean?

Flynn : Hey , Rita , don't you find that its strange that most of their sentences matches up?

Rita : Hey ... you are right .

Riixy&Yuri : O.O

Riixy : FLYNN , YOU ARE SO CUTE !

Yuri : I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR RITA !

Rita : Spread !

Yuri : AHHHHHHH !

Riixy : ...-hugs Flynn- cute ! cute ! cute !

Flynn : Ack !

Riixy : I do not own Tales of Vesperia or Tales of Destiny 2 or any of the contents . But I DO own my Flynn plushie ! -cuddles- Spotlight !

* * *

"Che , why is Doplund so big? How can I find my father now...?" muttered a certain blond and blue eyed boy (Riixy : No , it's not Stahn)

At the same time , our all time favourite brown haired with emerald eyed genius was walking towards Kyle reading a book . Both engrossed with what they are doing and did not see each other walking closer and closer ...

"OWW !" Kyle cried holding his poor bruising head .

"OUCH ! FUCK !" Rita cursed while holding her book . (Riixy : err...)

"Oh , I am sorry ." Kyle apologised .

"Watch where you are going !" Rita cried .

"I-I am sorry ." Kyle apologised again .

"...I didn't ask for a apology anyway ! Why the hell are you apologising ?!" Rita shouted .

"Sorry ... eep ! Sorry !" Kyle cried . (Wow , Emil's twin???)

"Whatever ... what are doing wandering around here anyway?" Rita asked .

"Oh ! Have you seen someone with blond hair and blue eyes?" Kyle asked .

Rita pointed at Kyle as he sweat dropped .

"Err...A man with long blond hair and blue eyes ." Kyle said while scratching behind his head .

"Do you mean Stahn Alieron by any chance?" Rita asked .

"Yeah ! Have you seen him?" Kyle cried excited .

"Huh? Oh yeah . Last I saw , he was sleeping while standing in the main street ." Rita said .

"Oh thanks ." Kyle said as he sweat dropped again 'Typical dad .'

"Hm , you do look like Stahn alot ." Rita looked closer for inspection .

"St-Stahn is my father ..." Kyle said as he blushed hotly .

"HUH?!?! He has a son?!?!" Rita cried surprised .

"Yeah , and Rutee is my mom ." Kyle explained .

"..." Rita was too shocked to come up with any answer .

"H-hey , you alright girl?" Kyle asked .

"Hey , don't call me by that anyhow !" Rita exclaimed .

"S-Sorry , I don't know your name..." Kyle stammered . 'Geez , She is fiercer than Reala .'

"My name is Rita Mordio ." Rita said .

"I am Kyle Dunamis ." Kyle smiled .

"I thought it should be Kyle Alieron?" Rita asked .

"Oh , it is a long story ." Kyle said sheepishly . 'How am I going to tell her that by father actually died and I went back through time to save him???'

"Hm , ok ." Rita said she as eyed him . 'He is cute ...'

"Huh? Hey Kyle !" A voiced shouted .

Kyle turned towards the voice and saw Stahn . "Dad !" Kyle ran towards his father and gave him a hug .

"Woah , hey Kyle , what you doing with Rita?" Stahn said .

"Ahem , excuse ME !" Rita sound offended .

"Er .. No offence meant ." Stahn stammered .

"Is she your girlfriend? Geez , she sound like Rutee" Stahn whispered in Kyle's ear , "No ! ... but ... she is cute ." Kyle whispered back .

"Hey ! YOU two blockheads better not laze around you hear?!" Rutee cried . "Oh? Who is this young lady ? She looks like shes around your age Kyle ."

"She is Rita Mordio ." Kyle introduced .

"Oh ! Is she your girlfriend??" Rutee exclaimed with glee .

"Huh? N-no !" Rita protested .

"Aw , come on mom , she is too scary ..." Kyle said .

"She could be a second Rutee , and that's not very nice ." Stahn added .

"HEY !" Rutee and Rita shouted angrily .

"Ahh ! Sorry !" Sthan and Kyle cried as they ran away from the ferocious women .

"Hehe , that showed them ." Rutee laughed .

"Yeah ! Better not mess with us !" Rita grinned .

"High five !"

"YEAH !"

Riixy : The ... end ...

Rita : Finally done?

Riixy : Yeah ! Is Yuri still alive?

Rita : No , I think some water got into his mouth .

Riixy : RITA ! DO CPR !

Rita : NEVER ! Why don't YOU do it?

Riixy : ...If anyone ... I would rather do it on Flynn ...

Flynn : Err..No thanks .

Riixy : sigh ...

Rita : Ugh , lovesick idiot .

Riixy : T.T sob sob

Flynn : H-Hey don't cry !

Rita : Review !


	4. LeonxRita

Riixy : Well , since people are asking for LeonxRita , here you go !

Rita : ANOTHER STRANGER?!?! WHO ARE THE REVIEWERS THIS TIME?!?!?! CURSE YOU !

Riixy : I told you to be polite to them .

Rita : Feh .. Like I will listen to you .

Riixy : ..Flynnn ... Rita is being mean agaaain ! T.T -glomps Flynn-

Flynn : Err... -pats head- don't cry again ...

Rita : -rolls eyes-

Yuri : Darling , don't be so hard on Riixy .

Rita : Call me darling again , I will pound you hard !

Yuri : Noted , dear .

Rita : SPREAD !

Yuri : AAAHHHH !

Flynn : -rolls eyes- idiot , he never learns .

Riixy : -still clinging to Flynn- Flynn so snugly !!!

Flynn : Err...

Rita : Cut it out and get on with it !

Riixy : Aw .. I don't blame you for being so anxious , I mean , Leon is quite hot .

Rita : TIDAL WAVE !

Riixy : AHHHH

Flynn : -roll eyes- Eh if I get money each time I roll my eyes at those two idiots , I will be rich . Riixy does not own Tales of Vesperia , Tales of Destiny and Radiant Mythology or any of the contents .

* * *

"Hey Leon , let's go to some ruins and research some artifacts !" Rita Mordio exclaimed excited while pulling on Leon's sleeves .

Leon rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics , even when they are dating , Rita still have more interest in researching ruins than him . Not that Leon is jealous of some old ruins , Never !

"Here we are !" Rita shouted .

"Yeah , yeah ." Leon said .

"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy? Had a fever?" Rita placed her hands on his forehead .

"No , let quickly get this over with ." Leon pulled her hand away from his forehead gently and pulled her in .

"Aw , is Leon Magnus too high and mighty to go into some old ruins?" Rita said smugly .

"...No..." Leon said as he continue to pull her deeper into the ruins . Ugh , she is always gets on Leon's nerves even when they first met .

.Flashback

"Hello there , my name is Rita Mordio . Nice to meet you ." Rita faked smiled remembering Stahn said about Leon's horrible attitude that can kill a dinosaur (Riixy : Haha Dinosaur ! Reminds me of Judas , oops , Leon is Judas .)

"Hn ." Leon said while closing his eyes .

"Err...what is your name?" Rita asked trying not to lose her temper 'Geez he is colder than the Blade drifts of Zophier !'

"Go away ." Leon said .

"...Fine , Nice to meet you , go away ." Rita rolled her eyes . 'This guy is as stubborn as a mule .'

"..My name is Leon Magnus , you happy? Now kindly move away from me ."

"Would it kill you to be polite?" Rita exploded .

"That is none of your problem , little girl ." Leon retorted .

"LITTLE GIRL?!?! I MAY BE YOUNG BUT I KNOW MORE THAN YOUR BRAIN COULD EVER THINK !" Rita shouted .

"OH YEAH ! AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT , LITTLE GIRL !" Leon snapped .

"BIG DEAL ! ALL YOU DO IS SWING YOUR SWORD AROUND LIKE A BARBARIAN !"

"BETTER THAN HAVING TO DIE WITH ONLY KNOWLEDGE !"

"I CAN FIGHT , MIND YOU !"

"YOU? FIGHT? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO USE AGAINST MONSTERS? YOUR KNOWLEDGE?"

"VIOLENT PAIN !" Rita shouted as she unleash her artes and dark waves rained down on Leon . "Hmph" Then she stomped off towards the guild .

After a few minutes , Stahn and Rutee came along and saw Leon on the ground .

"Hey Leon !" Stahn said as he saw signs of artes around him . "I guess you met Rita Mordio huh?"

"I wish I didn't..." Leon groaned .

"Aw , is Leon scared of our cute little Rita? She is tougher than she looks you know ." Rutee said smugly .

"Ugh , you woman cause nothing but trouble ."

"Oh shut up , you men thought you are so high and mighty because of your status and your swords ."

"I hate woman..."

Flashback End

After that incident , he swore not to get near to the crazy girl . As he observed the girl examining some artifacts , he couldn't help but smiled at her cuteness .

"Hey Leon , help me out with this would ya?"

"Fine , don't get yourself too close to the edge , we don't want another incident like last time to happen again ." Leon said .

"I will be fine ." Rita smiled .

Flashback again

Leon was walking around in the lava cave when suddenly he heard a grunt .

"Ugh ..." Rita Mordio grunted as she attempted to lift herself up from the cliff .

"H-Hey ! You alright?" Leon cried as he helped her up .

"It's you ! Hmph ... why do I need help from you?" Rita snorted .

"It is obvious that you are going to fall anytime soon ." Leon said .

"I rather fall and die than to have you saving my ass ." Rita turned her head .

"Don't be stubborn and let me help you , I don't want any life lost in front of me again ." Leon said as he lifted her up from the cliff .

"...Thanks ." Rita said .

"...Your welcome ." Leon said .

Flashback end .

"AH !" Rita cried as she fell off , she cling onto the edge and her feet dangling in the air .

"Rita !" Leon cried as he helped her up .

"Phew ... woah ... Almost lost my life ." Rita sighed .

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?!?!" Leon scolded .

"Sorry , I got carried away ..."

"...Let's take a break ." Leon muttered .

"You worried?" Rita said , her face closing on Leon .

"Of course I am , dummy ."

"Sorry ..." Rita said .

"Don't worry about it , what matters is you are safe ." Leon said as he kissed Rita's lips softly .

"Leon..." Rita moaned as she was pulled deeper into the kiss .

"Love you"

"Love you too ."

* * *

Riixy : The end .

Rita : Finally !

Riixy : Yuri up yet?

Rita : No and I am not doing CPR .

Riixy : Aw...

Flynn : Won't he die?

Rita : All the better .

Riixy : -pokes Yuri- yuri yuri yuri

Flynn : It is no use ...

Riixy : -sigh- Please review ! Oh and as a apology for some of you for the wait for LeonxRita chapter , I will add in another Flashback ! Enjoy ! AND REVIEW !!

* * *

Flashback

3

2

1

HERE WE GO !

Leon was walking towards Rita's house with flowers . It was Valentine's day damnit ! And he hated this day with passion ! It is when hordes of fangirls bother him and drown him with love and chocolate . Just thinking about it makes him want to bolt . But still there he was , now at Rita and Yuri's shared apartment . 'Oh damnit why must I decide to confess on this cursed day?!?!' As he was about to ring the doorbell , Yuri opened the door .

"Oh hey , Leon , what are you doing here? And what is with these flowers? For me?" Yuri asked .

"..."

"Leon?"

"Damnit..." Leon cursed . 'I wanted to let Rita see this flowers first !!!'

"Hey Leon?" Yuri tried .

"What?" Leon snapped .

"What you doing here with flowers?" Yuri asked again .

"...Is Rita home?" Leon asked .

"Huh? Why would you want to look for Rita ... Oh !!!" Yuri smirked . "Oh Rita ! You have a fan boy !" Yuri shouted .

Leon froze on his spot . "Don't go around babbling trash like Stahn !!!" Leon shouted .

"Huh? Leon?" Rita came down .

"..." Leon felt his hair stood up in fright .

"Leon? Anything you need from me?" Rita asked .

"Aw , Rita you know that he obviously came for your virginity ." Yuri smirked while Leon froze even deeper .

"FIREBALL !" Rita shouted and fireballs hurled at Yuri and threw him out of the apartment . "Geez , talk about temper , I guess I will go and find Stahn ." Yuri said as he walked away .

"So Leon , is there anything you wanted?" Rita asked again .

"Here" Leon simply said and handed her flowers and walked away .

"Huh? Wait Leon !" Rita cried and he ran after him when he showed no signs of stopping , she threw herself at him .

"OW ! HEY WATCH IT!" Leon shouted .

"Thanks !" Rita smiled .

"..."

Rita got up and helped Leon to his feet and then kissed Leon's cheek . "Hehe , See you Leon !" Rita shouted as she ran back to her apartment .

Leon smiled and touched his cheek . 'It is worth it in the end after all'

Flashback end .

* * *

Review


	5. IoderxRita

Riixy : Another chapter ! Well sometimes I would upload one chapter , sometimes two , or maybe even three or four !

Rita : ...That's nice ...

Riixy : Hey , stop being so sarcastic .

Yuri : Yeah , Rita , be nice to her .

Riixy : YOUR ALIVE?!?!

Yuri : Hey , you sound upset to have me back .

Flynn : Kind of .

Riixy : FLYNN ! -glomps-

Flynn : Ack ! Get her off me !

Riixy : Flynn so cute !!

Flynn : Ack !

Yuri : Well , while those lovebirds are doing their lovely moment , let's have some of our own , Rita dear .

Rita : ...SPIRAL FLARE

Yuri : NOT AGAIN !!!

Flynn : -Roll eyes- Once an idiot , always an idiot .

Riixy : I do not own Tales of Vesperia or any of the content ! Spotlight ! -hugs Flynn-

* * *

Rita was walking around the castle looking for Estelle when suddenly

"ACK !" Rita exclaimed when she bumped into someone . She looked down and saw blond hair .

"Ow..." The voice muttered as he looked up to see who he bumped into .

"Oh , Ioder !" Rita cried as she stood up and help him on his feet .

"Hi , Mordio ." Ioder took her hand and stood up .

"I am sorry , I am afraid I wasn't look where was I going ." Rita apologised .

"No , it is my fault too ." Ioder laughed nervously .

"Well , I guess it is both our faults then ." Rita laughed along .

"Haha..So Mordio , what are you doing here?" Ioder asked .

"Oh , have you seen Estelle? I wanted to come and visit her for awhile ." Rita said .

"Lady Estellise is now in the lower quarter with Yuri ." Ioder explained .

"Oh ... I guess I shouldn't interrupt their moment ." Rita chuckled .

"M-Mordio? Do you want to join me for lunch?" Ioder asked .

"Huh? With me?" Rita asked .

"Yeah . Do you mind?" Ioder asked reaching out his hand to her .

"Nope , let's go ." Rita smiled and took his hand .

They walked into a restaurant and sat down .

"So , how are you , Mordio?" Ioder asked as he looked up from the menu .

"I am fine and please call me Rita ." Rita smiled .

"Oh , okay , Rita ." Ioder smiled back .

"So how are you?" Rita asked back .

"Haha , I am fine too , it was just a normal day for me ." Ioder answered .

"Hm , I thought I would be a normal day for me too , until some guy asked me out for lunch ." Rita laughed .

"That's good right?" Ioder laughed along .

"Yup , it was great seeing the guy who asked me out was a cute one ."

Ioder blushed at that statement . 'She thinks I am cute??' .

"haha , you are even cuter when you are blushing ." Rita laughed and poke his nose .

Ioder blushed even redder and said " Er...let's order shall we?"

"Okay ."

The waitress came and took down their order and they ate while they converse . After that , they walked to the castle garden .

"So , Rita , are you upset that you can't study blastia anymore?" Ioder asked .

"Nope , besides , after travelling with Yuri and the rest , I learned that there are more interesting things to do besides studying blastia ." Rita said .

"That's good then ."

"How are things in Aurnion?" Rita asked .

"Things are going along smoothly . The people their are settling well there ." Ioder answered .

"Do you think Yuri and Estelle would get married one day?" Rita asked .

"Hm , it is a possibility , even though most of the council will be against their marriage but I can see that Yuri and Lady Estellise can pull through when the time comes ."

"Why would the council be against their marriage?" Rita asked .

"Well , most of reasons being they think that Lady Estellise should be wed off to someone with a higher status ."

"I think they are wrong , marriage should be about love right?"

"Yeah ..."

"If you were in Estelle's position when the time comes what will you do?" Rita asked .

"Huh? Thats a sudden question ."

"Oh come on ! Would you go for love or status?" Rita asked .

"Well , love of course ."

"Hm , that is good then !" Rita smiled and kissed his nose .

"Uh..." Ioder blushed bright red .

"Hehe ... Just feel like doing that ." Rita sang and put her hands behind her back .

"Haha , I see ." Ioder laughed and kissed her nose too .

Rita hugged him and rested her chin on his shoulder as Ioder hugged her back with his arms around her back .

They stayed there for quite sometime before their faces pulled apart and their lips locked together in a soft , gentle sweet kiss .

And then ...

"Oh my ..." The two pulled apart and turned their heads towards the voice .

Estelle was standing their , surprised and looked really happy while Yuri stood beside her looking at the sky .

"L-Lady Estellise ... you are back ! I-" Ioder was interrupted when Estelle squealed and jumped .

"See , See , Yuri ! I told you they are perfect for each other !!!" Estelle squealed in delight as she pulled Yuri's arm .

"I didn't see anything ." Yuri said while looking up at the sky .

"Ugh ..." Rita blushed as she looked away .

"Oh Rita ! You have to tell me everything ! Come on !" Estelle squealed as she pulled Rita into her room .

"W-Wha?!?! W-wait a sec !!!" Rita cried as she was pulled towards the castle .

Ioder just stood their blushing and dumbfounded .

"Hey , your royal highness , looks like you found your other half ." Yuri smirked .

"Same goes for you too ." Ioder smiled .

"Well , Rita is sure in a hard time ." Yuri said as he looked towards the castle .

"Haha , I hope Lady Estellise don't ask her too many question though ."

"Looks like we have to find out later , want to visit the lower quarter , your highness?" Yuri smirked and bowed .

"Why not?" Ioder said as he followed Yuri to the lower quarter .

* * *

Riixy : Done .

Rita : Why do you always write your stories at night?

Riixy : I am a very busy person , you know .

Rita : But , it is your holiday !

Riixy : I know , but how am I able to sleep well when an annoying person keeps calling you in the middle of your sleep?!?! Curses !

Yuri : Who is the guy? I will mop the floor with him .

Riixy : Oh ! I love you so much , oni-chan !

Yuri : Anytime , little sister .

Flynn : Yuri , don't add anymore bounty on your head anymore .

Riixy : But he has only 20,000 !

Yuri : yeah ! I want to aim for 100,000 !!!

Flynn : Cut it out already !

Rita : Sigh , there is never stopping of those two once they are this mad , not that they are any normal than this before .

Riixy : Flynn ! She is being mean again -glomps-

Flynn : Err...

Yuri : haha , Flynn is weak against girls with tears !

Flynn : Shut up !

Review !


	6. RitaxDuke

Riixy : Yay , I am working right now .

Rita : Working? Then why are you here writing crap?

Riixy : Hey ! This isn't crap and now there are nothing to do .

Yuri : Hardworking , huh?

Riixy : Of course ! Guess what , I found some cute FlynnxYuri pictures !!

Rita : Whatever..

Yuri : Is it jealousy I hear?

Rita : Shut up ! Grave !

Yuri : Ahhh ! -K.O-

Flynn : Serves you right .

Riixy : Flynn-Flynn ! You were so cute !!! -glomps-

Flynn : O.O

Rita : Ugh ... Cut it out ! Riixy does not own Tales of Vesperia or any of the contents !

Riixy : O.O Spotlight...

* * *

"Wow , things did get a little bit troublesome without blastia ..." Rita pondered as she walked around the city . She is now living in Zaphias , Lower quarter ever since Aspio had been destroyed . 'Well , at least I can keep an eye on Estelle and make sure she doesn't overdo it .' though she still had a bit of dislike towards Duke for destroying her hometown . 'Not that I can blame him .' Rita thought .

"Rita !" a soft voice called out to her . The addressed girl turned around to face a certain pink hair princess .

"Hey Estelle , I hope you are not overdoing it ." Rita said in a warning tone .

"Of course not . There are friends who help me out now , especially you , Rita ." Estelle smiled brightly .

"W-Whatever ." Rita blushed and turned away .

"Is our genius mage actually blushing?" A deep voice said . She turned again and glowered at Yuri .

"Shut up !" Rita cried .

"So Rita , why are you wandering around here? Aren't you going to some ruins?" Yuri asked .

"I just had to think about something , that's all ."

"About what?" Yuri asked .

"I know , is it about Aspio?" Estelle said .

"Something like that.." Rita said sadly .

"Don't worry , you will always have us !" Estelle cried out .

"Thanks , Estelle..." Rita said .

"..Are you..thinking about Duke?" Yuri wriggled her eyebrows suggestively .

"W-What makes you say that?!" Rita blushed .

"The fact you are stuttering and blushing? Does our genius mage have a crush or rather fell in love with him?"

"S-Shut up ! I don't know what you are talking about !" Rita shouted .

"Oh Rita , do you really have a crush on Duke?! I am sure you two will be a perfect match !" Estelle cried happily .

"What the?! I am going to check the ruins !" Rita said as she ran off .

"Did I mention that Duke is at the ruins now?" Yuri asked .

"No , I hope they can meet each other though ." Estelle said with starry eyes .

"Quite the romantic princess aren't you?" Yuri shakes his head .

Shalkios ruins .

"Whats the deal with them ! Keep saying that I love him ! Like hell !" Rita said frustrated .

"Does humans these days talk to them self?" A very deep voice appeared behind her .

"AH !" Rita cried as she whipped behind face to face with Duke . "Will everyone stop scaring me?!" Rita shouted .

"I don't know ." Duke said casually .

"Ugh , whatever . What are you doing here?" Rita asked .

"Its for me to know and for you to find out ."

"For goodness sake ... never mind ." Rita sighed as she stomped off to her destination as Duke eyed her while walking behind her .

"What the hell is the problem with grown ups anyway !" Rita cried out unknown that Duke was behind her all the time .

"I don't know but maybe you would like to grow up and find out?" Duke answered .

"You again?! Why the hell are you following me?! shoo shoo ."

"I do not take orders from humans ." Duke said .

"Ya whatever , Mr my-hair-is-so-long-and-I-use-one-whole-freaking-bottle-of-shampoo-a-day-so-bow-down-to-me ." Rita retorted .

"My hair is indeed long but how would you know I use one bottle of shampoo a day? or rather would I use any shampoo at all?" Dule mused .

"Ew , you don't wash your hair?! Gross..." Rita used her hand to cover her nose .

Your hair is short so I presume you only use one/ten of bottle?" Duke said .

"Says wh-HEY ! Why are we talking about hair here?!" Rita shouted .

"You started it ."

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did not"

"Did too-HEY !" Rita was flustered as Duke smirked at her . "You said "Did not " !" Rita cried out .

"That was to overthrow you ." Duke said as he walked away .

"But you still said it , don't ignore me !" Rita cried after Duke .

"So now you are following me?" Duke inquired .

"I happen to head this direction ."

"Hmph.."

Bla , bla ... After the ruins .

"In the end , you ended up following me !" Rita cried to him .

"I am free to choose to go any where I want to ." Duke said .

"Whatever..." Rita walked off .

"Perhaps the one you love may return your feelings ." Duke smirked behind her .

"Huh , what?" Rita asked . Duke stopped in front of her , turned around and planted three kisses , first her forehead , then her nose finally , her lips . Rita's eyes widened as she stood completely still dumbfounded at the situation . Duke straightened himself up and walk off leaving a piece of paper on her hand .

"What the.." Rita said as she looked at the paper .

_Your friends may know more about you than yourself ._

_Duke ._

"Heh , maybe ." Rita smiled and headed off the direction of Zaphias .

* * *

Riixy : -dramatic music- Oh woe is me !

Rita : What is it this time?

Riixy : I ran out of ideas ...

Rita : Sure...

Yuri : Don't you think of any new ones?

Riixy : It hurts !!!

Rita : figures...

Riixy : Flynn Flynn ! -glomps-

Flynn : sigh -pats head-

Yuri : You are used to it , aren't you ..

Flynn : Yeah ...

Review !


	7. RavenxRita

Riixy : My third story for the day ! RitaxRaven !

Rita : I am with that pervert this time?!

Riixy : Beggars can't be choosers .

Rita : I don't even want anything !

Riixy : Though I can see why you hate Raven so much ...

Rita : Damn right I am .

Yuri : Hey , isn't there someone else here who doesn't like the old man?

All eyes on Yeager .

Yeager : ...Yeah , I pretty much don't like him .

Riixy : Screw it ! You HATED him !

Yeager : I guess ...

Riixy : He tried to stole Casey !

Yeager : There is not much I can do , she likes him ...

Riixy : He tried to hit on Droite !

Yeager : That bastard is going down !

Riixy : O.O (mutters , I am just kidding , but ... who cares .)

Flynn : Knock it off , Riixy . Riixy does not own Tales of Vesperia or any of the contents .

* * *

They were on the Fertia which Ba ul was carrying or whatever when Rita looked at Raven from behind . 'Ugh it hurts to watch his old man looking like this , I can't believe I am saying this but I actually miss his idiotic side ...' Rita sighed .

"Hey old man ." The said man turned around and faced Rita .

"Hey , Rita darling , is there anything you need?" Raven asked .

"Stop acting so gloomy ." Rita said casually .

"Gloomy? Whatever are you talking about , sweets?"

"Stop calling me weird names ! Besides , you have been down since you got the bow from Droite and Gauche !" Rita exclaimed .

"Oh is this concern I hear?" Raven smirked .

"Oh you ! How could you act so...teasing when you are actually sad?!" Rita cried out .

"You told me to stop being gloomy , dear ." Raven pointed out .

"Stop confusing me !" Rita flushed .

"Hey , I am actually making the genius mage blush ! Wait till everyone hears this !" Raven exclaimed .

"Why you...Whatever...What got you so down anyway?" Rita asked .

"It is something stupid ." Raven said as he looked down .

"Try me , who is this Casey anyway? You seemed to like her a lot ." Rita asked .

"Are you jealous?" Raven smirked .

"Shut up and answer the question you old geezer or I am blasting your balls out !" Rita shouted .

"Sigh , youngsters these days have no respect for the elders even one here threatened to blast his balls out ." Raven sighed dramatically .

"ANSWER !" Rita took out her book , a sign of casting magic , never make Rita lose her temper .

"Ok , ok , she ... is a war comrade ." Raven sighed .

"Only a war comrade? I don't buy that ." Rita rolled her eyes .

"I guess it is no use fooling the genius huh .." Raven chuckled bitterly .

"She...is your loved one isn't it?" Rita asked .

"Yeah ..." Raven sighed .

"What happened to her?" Rita asked .

"She died during the war , I loved her even she was promised to another ..." Raven sighed again .

"This another guy ... is he Yeager?" Rita asked .

"Yeah ..."

"Hmph , so you are jealous? It is pretty stupid if you ask me ." Rita said .

"What do you know anyway?!" Raven snapped . Rita seemed unfazed about his reaction and said .

"I know that you are dreading about the past instead of looking forward , all your attempts at Judith are only to cover up for your sadness for Casey , I know it . You have to let go of that past . Casey is dead , but you are alive . You have to find happiness for yourself too , I am sure Casey would want that . If you truly love Casey , you would let her go free and keep her from worrying . I am sure she is looking at you now , crying at your stupidity and sadness ."

"Hm , that was pretty rare speech for you ." Raven smirked .

"Are you even listening?!" Rita shouted . "And to think I wasted time comforting you ! The nerve ." Rita stood up angrily .

"Aw , sorry Rita , I am glad you talked to me though , it makes me feel better ." Raven took her hand .

"Whatever !" Rita blushed and tried to wring Raven's hand off her .

"Don't be shy darling ." Raven smirked . Rita had a strong urge to wipe that stupid smirk off his face .

"Who is shy?! And cut it out !" Rita cried out .

"You want me to find happiness right? I am holding my happiness right now and I am never intending to let go ." Raven pulled Rita close to him .

"Wha?!" Rita was shocked , she didn't expect to hear this from him of all people .

"My cute , sweet dear little Rita , are you blushing now?" Raven looked down at her .

"I am not ! And stop calling me those disgusting names !" Rita tried to pull away .

"But they suits you so well ..." Raven smirked again .

"Shut up ! You are so full of yourself , how would you even confirm that I-" Rita was cut off when Raven placed his lips on him .

"MMFGH !" Rita was wide eyed as she tried to push him off her , but the thought was thrown away when Raven's tongue licked her lips asking for entrance , Rita complied and opened her mouth and let him in as Raven covered inside her mouth with his saliva . Both of them stayed like this until they finally broke apart for air ...

* * *

Riixy : I can't believe I wrote that !

Rita : I think I am going to barf .

Flynn : It was ... hot .

Riixy : That was my line !

Yuri : That pervert is a good kisser .

Riixy : That was mine too !

Rita : UGH ! Shut up ! I am having the chills just thinking about it .

Riixy : Brr...anyone feel cold here? Yeager ! Warm me up !-glomps-

Yeager : Ah !

Riixy : Not like that pervert !

Yeager : I am just surprised you jumped on me like that .

Riixy : Yeah right .

Yuri : I don't think he is as pervertic as Raven though ...

Flynn : -sigh-...

Review !


	8. RatatoskxRita

Riixy : Ok , I have been currently obsessed with Ratatosk mode emil aka Ratatosk , so...

Rita : You are pairing me up with a spirit?!

Riixy : At least you aren't paired up with Raven .

Rita : You did the last chapter !!

Raven : Hey , I resent that !

Riixy : Take a chill pill guys , I am the one having to suffer to try and keep the characters in character . (Sounds weird , ne? , IYukiKitsune-chanI)

Rita : Then don't do this crap then !

Riixy : Nah , It was ALL IYukiKitsune-chanI's idea so the blame ALL goes to her . (Joking , joking) -snickers-

Rita : -mutters about evil authoress-es...-

Riixy : I heard that ! Anyways , I do not own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the new world nor Tales of Vesperia or any of the characters and contents .

* * *

"Hey you ." Ratatosk turned around to the source of the voice finding himself face-to-face with a girl with short brown hair with short height . A few months ago after the final battle with his lighter half , Emil , the centurions found a way to separate the two into separate bodies . Which of course pleased Emil for which he can be with Marta again . Not so pleasant for Ratatosk as he have to endure being around humans .

"What?" He replied montonously .

"Can you bring me to Ginnungagap?"

"You are asking me to bring a stranger to my resting place without even speaking of her name and intentions?" Ratatosk replied coolly .

"I am Rita Mordio and I wish to research about the place ." Rita answered .

"Whatever , I am not going to lead you to the place anyway ." Ratatosk turned around and walked off .

"If you don't I will constantly follow you until you decide to return to Ginnungagap and I will follow you until there as well ." Rita knew all too well that this wasn't an empty threat , being a sturbborn researcher like herself , Rita can do anything if she is all well determined enough to get it .

"I could just finish you off with a blow ." Ratatosk threatened warningly .

"I am not afraid , besides , even if you do , I am sure Emil is going to lecture you about the importance of friendship , precious lives and even anger management ." Ratatosk cringed at the thought of the lectures Emil has given him , love , feelings , emotions , kindness , he can barely survive without falling asleep during the lectures and if he does , Emil would go on another rant on listening to other people so he wouldn't hurt their feelings . And now the crapping lectures of friendship , lives and anger management?! He wouldn't want to think about that outcome , it is scary even for a powerful spirit summon like himself .

"...Fine , if you do anything stupid in my resting place , head will be rolling ."

"What can I possibly gain destroying that place?"

"Hn." Ratatosk walked towards his resting place with Rita Mordio in tow .

**Ginnungagap , Ginnugagap , Ginnugagap .**

"..." Ratatosk stopped outside Ginnugagap causing Rita to also stop behind him .

"Huh? Are we here?" Rita asked .

"Obviously , now off you go , I have matters to attend ." Ratatosk started to head towards the town .

"Hold it right there !" Rita exclaimed and pulled on his scarf causing him to tumble backwards .

"What do you want now , woman???" Ratatosk glared .

"I want you to take me in ! I need to you lead me around , what if I got lost?!"

"Thats your own problem to solve , good riddance , I hope the monsters in there will finish you off for me ." Rita wasn't the type to take 'no' for an answer and tugged the scarf with more strength and pulled him inside the place .

"Let go of me !!!" Ratatosk struggled against the firm grip the girl had on his scarf .'Damn , this girl can pull !'

"Quit your bellyaching !" Rita growled .

**Inside Ginnungagap**

"Woah , this place is even better than the Aer Krene ." Rita awed .

"Glad to know that you love it so much ." Ratatosk grumbled sarcastically while Rita still holding onto this scarf , looking around the place .

"Great , I can do more studies about other worlds . Come on , we are going to your altar ."

"There is no way I am letting you to where I rest !!!" Ratatosk growled and pulled away from her grip but failing miserablely .

"There might be evidence about the other centurions or even how mana was created ." Rita ranted as she pulled Ratatosk into the deep cave .

"Damn it , are you listening to me?! I said STOP !" Ratatosk growled .

"And maybe there will be how Aer came about or even what existed before Aer did ." Rita continued .

"..." Ratatosk sighed and gave up . Ordering this Rita character will be as difficult as ordering Raine in Ruin Mode , he never liked researchers ...

**After a few minutes .**

Rita has finally stopped ranting about what she wanted to find out and started bombarding Ratatosk with questions .

"So how old are you?" Rita asked the fuming spirit .

"I am ageless , mortal ." Rita ignored his 'mortal' comment as she continued asking him .

"What are the other centurions ?"

"Tenebrae , Lumen , Aqua and many more ."

"Can you control their elements better than them?"

"Of course I can , mortal , I am the leader of the centurions ."

"Wh-"

"Stop asking pointless and useless questions . I am getting irritated of you ." Ratatosk growled .

"Well , fine then , if I am THAT irritating , you can just leave ." Rita shouted and stomped off .

"That was what I wanted to do ." Ratatosk growled and stalked towards the opposite direction .

**Outside Ginnungagap**

"Damn that useless researching mortal , hope the monsters inside are strong enough to finish her off ." Ratatosk growled . '...What if she got lost in there? Emil is sure going to mourn over that useless girl .'

Ratatosk stopped and looked towards his resting place . 'Damn , I am getting soft , why should I care how Emil feels !' Ratatosk sighed and walked back into the cave .

**With Rita .**

'Damn that stupid spirit , I should have asked Tenebrae instead of this heartless moron , why did Tenebrae ever have to go on a vacation?!' Rita huffed .

'Dammit , I am lost ! If it weren't for that jerk , I wouldn't have been lost ! I am going to castrate him alive !' Rita looked around and sighed as she came to the conclusion she is lost .

**With Ratatosk**

'Where did that stupid girl went?! Dammit , this is a waste of time .' Ratatosk growled . "Master Ratatosk , why don't you use the powers in your resting place to guide you?" The voice of Tenebrae said .

'Huh? I am hearing things , that voice sounded like Tenebrae , damn , I am going crazy now?? But then the voice had a point .' Ratatosk closed his eyes and concentrated on looking for the genius mage .

After a few minutes , he opened his eyes . 'I got her .' Ratatosk thought as he walked into the direction of a certain genius mage .

**With Rita again .**

'This is so annoying , how could a cave be this big and complicated , but then Tarqaron was as a maze as this place ...'

"Hey , mortal ." Rita turned and found herself looking straight into a pair of red-wine-eyes . 'Huh...?' Rita thought as her bright green eyes were locked to Ratatosk's red-wine ones .

'Dammit , why can't I look away?!' Rita panicked in her mind . 'Dammit , what is all this staring?! The hell is wrong with me?! Why the hell does my chest hurt?!' Ratatosk struggled . After a few seconds of looking , Rita managed to regain her composure . "Why are you here? Checking if I am dead already?"

"Yeah , it was a great disappointment to find you still alive ."

"Why you..." Rita growled .

"Come on , lets go ." Ratatosk pulled the genius mage by her hand .

"H-huh? Let go of me ! Where are we going???" Rita struggled against his firm grip . Wow , talk about deja vu .

"To the altar ! You wanted to go there right?!" Ratatosk growled .

"H-huh , oh ." Rita stopped her struggling and let herself being lead away by Ratatosk .

**The altar**

"We are here ."

"Wow , the place is so mysterious ." Rita stared in awed .

"..." Ratatosk let go of her hand and let her wander around in his altar . 'Why the crap do I miss holding her hand all of a sudden?!' When Rita is going to touch the centurion cores on the top of the altar , Ratatosk's eyes widened and ran up to pull her away causing the both of them tumbling on the ground , Rita on top of him .

"Hey , what are you doing?!" Rita shouted .

"Mortals like you must not touch the cores ! They are dangerous !" Ratatosk shouted back .

"Well , SORRY for being a MORTAL !"

"You ungrateful brat !"

"You growling animal !"

"I am a CENTURION !"

"That is no different from ANIMALS !"

"There is!"

"Theres not!"

"There is!"

"THERES NOT!!"

"THERE IS!!"

"THERES NOT!!"

"THERES NOT!!"

"THERE IS-damn !" Ratatosk lost .

"Haha , I won ." Rita grinned in triumph .

"You cheated !"

"Shut up , you let yourself being cheated ." Rita retorted .

"Hn ." It was not like Ratatosk to give in , but a wave of tiredness suddenly wash over him .

"Hey , you alright?!" Rita grabbed his collar .

"Shut up . I am tired ." Ratatosk closed his eyes and rolled over causing Rita to be trapped under him .

"Hey ! If you want to sleep then at least get off me !!!" Rita struggled while a blush crept up onto her cheeks .

"..." Too late , Ratatosk has already dozed off leaving Rita helplessly under him .

'...At least this does feel quite good...' Rita thought on how a research trip came to this .

* * *

Riixy : Done...

Rita : This sucks !

Riixy : Hey ! I was tired too alright?

Rita : Whatever . Hmph .

Riixy : ...Someone is sulking ! By the way , I tried really hard to keep the characters in character (Weird again huh?) . Sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations .

Review Please !


	9. RucaxRita

Riixy : Here is another chapter of "Rita Sanctuary" !

Rita : (sarcastic) Hooray...who is it now?

Riixy : Glad ya asked ! Its none other than -dun dun dun- Our cute lil Ruca !

Ruca : H-hi...

Rita : -glares-

Riixy : Aw relax , Rita , look at him , isn't he cute?!

Ruca : -blush-

Yuri : Wow , I always wondered how this little guy can carry such a huge weapon...

Ruca : Natural , I guess...

Riixy : Rita , Rita , Ruca's past life is Asras ... that means ...

Rita : More stuff to research on?! AWESOME !

Riixy : No ... we wouldn't want to scare our poor little Ruca here , would we?

Ruca : Err...

Riixy : On to the fic ! I do not own Tales of Vesperia , Tales of Innocence or Radiant Mythology 2 or any of its content . (Sorry about not taking the requests of the reviewers ... but it seemed really difficult to keep characters in character , I will take on some of the requests when I eventually figured how to clash the character's characters together , until then , please endure with my selfish desires ... T.T and in the original Radiant Mythology 2 game , the only characters that are included in Tales of Vesperia are Yuri and Estelle , but in this fic , Rita are also in the plot and also , this plot does NOT follow the original Radiant Mythology 2 plot .)

* * *

The characters of "Tales of Vesperia" are finally on board the ship , 'Vaneldia' . Kanonno and Panille went to the entrance to greet the new arrivals .

"Hello , welcome to Vaneldia ! My name is Kanono Earheart and this is Panille ." A girl who seemly resembles Estelle introduced .

"My name is Yuri Lowell ." Yuri introduced .

"Rita Mordio ."

"Pleasure to meet you , my name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein , you may call me Estelle , we are from Terca Lumire ." The always polite Estelle introduced herself .

"Ahh...you are the humans who saved your world from Adephagos correct?" The teddy bear like named Pannile floated over to them .

"Wow , I didn't know we were so famous ." Yuri grinned .

"Can it . I don't want to be involved in your 'famous fiasco' ." Rita glared .

"Information on the guys who are going to board this ship are sent to the guild , I hope you enjoy your stay on this ship , let me introduce you to the others ." Kanonno offered .

**After introducing other characters and now moving on to Tales of Innocence characters... (Author's grins)**

"Hey Kanono , who do we have here?" A guy with green hair shouted . There were a guy , who has silver hair with a huge sword and a red coloured hair girl with him .

"Hello , Spada , these are the new passengers on the ship ." Kanonno smiled .

"Hi there , my name is Ruca Milda . Nice to meet you ." The guy with silver hair smiled .

"My name is Iria" The girl with red hair introduced .

"Spada Belforma . Yo ."

"My name is Yuri Lowell ."

"Pleasure to meet you , my name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein , you may call me Estelle ."

"Woah , long name there . And who is the other chick?" Spada asked .

"Call me chick again , you are going to be barbecued like one , I am Rita Mordio ."

"Geez , this is a feisty one ..." Spada muttered .

"Spada...this is not very nice..." Ruca muttered .

"Rita , I am sorry , please excuse my friend's behavior , she hasn't been feeling well on the ship ." Estelle bowed .

"Hmph..." Rita looked away .

'This girl is too polite for her own good .' Spada sweatdropped 'and judging by the face on little Ruca , seems like he got a tiny crush on this Rita girl .'

"I like that Rita girl , hehehehehehe..." Iria laughed . Everyone except Iria sweat dropped . 'What a scary laugh...' was what Yuri , Estelle , Rita , Panille and Kanonno and 'She still has that laughter?!' was what Spada and Ruca thought .

"What?" Iria asked as she noticed everyone was looking at her with a freaked out expression .

"Nothing..."

"Anyway , welcome to the ship ." Ruca smiled .

"Thank you , we are very happy to be here ." Estelle bowed .

"Woah , Estelle , one day you are going to break your back with your bowing ." Yuri joked as he wrapped a hand around her waist to lift her upper body up . (YurixEstelle here... Don't know what went through my mind...)

"Save your romantic issues in your room ." Rita exclaimed .

"Aw , is our genius mage jealous?" Yuri smirked .

"NO !" Rita blushed as Yuri continued to tease her . Ruca saw Rita's blush and thought 'what a cute face...' and also ended up blushing .

"Aw , is our little Ruca in love?" Spada joked .

"Really? Aw , Ruca you hurt my feelings ." Iria smirked .

"Stop teasing me !" Rita and Ruca exclaimed at the same time blushing .

"Wow , they even said the same sentence at the same time ." Spada faked a shocked expression .

"I think I can hear wedding bells ." Yuri joined .

"Hey , Yuri , I think we can become friends ." Spada put an arm on his shoulder .

"Absolutely ." Yuri smirked .

"Fireball !" Rita shouted as 3 fireballs hurled at Yuri and Spada who flew to the next room at the impact . The rest of them sweat dropped . Kanonno , who already caught on said "Ruca , why don't you take Rita around the ship while I check on Yuri and Spada with Estelle and Pannile?"

"H-huh , S-sure...if Rita doesn't mind..." Ruca blushed and stuttered .

"Anything is fine without the two fools ." Rita said referring to Spada and Yuri .

"Okay , see you ." Kanonno smiled .

"W-well , let's be on our way ." Ruca made a gesture for Rita to follow .

**At the deck **

"Here is the deck , where most of us come here to relax ."

"Wow , it is a nice scenery , its just like riding on Ba'ul ." Rita stared with awed .

"Ba'ul?"

"Oh , Ba'ul is a creature we call Entelexia , he used to carry us in the air on our journey ." Rita explained .

"I see , i thought Estelle said you are suffering from airsick? So , do you suffer from airsick every time you guys rides with Ba'ul?" Ruca asked .

"No...She just said that to prevent a fight . I never get airsick ."

"Oh..."

"You sure asked a lot of questions ."

"R-really?" Ruca eyes widened .

"Yeah , are you trying to get to know me?" Rita asked .

"Y-yeah...since we are on the same ship and all..." Ruca blushed .

"What is the point anyway , we are going our seperate ways eventually ." Rita looked out to the sea .

'She...is right...' Ruca pondered as he also looked out to the sea with Rita .

"Hey ." Rita said suddenly .

"Y-yes?" Ruca stammered .

"Heard you are from the Imperial Capital of Regnum right?" Rita asked . 'Damn...i am getting soft on him...it's not like me at all...but for some reason I want to know more about him...'

"Yeah , I am ."

"I never liked Imperial capitals ." Rita huffed .

"W-why?" Ruca felt a little offended by the comment .

"They are way too selfish and big headed before the new emperor as been chosen ."

"I see..." Ruca said as he remembered the time they were chased by the soldiers of Regnum .

"Whats with the sullen face all of the sudden?"

"It's nothing ."

"Hmph ."

"Erm...Rita?" Ruca asked .

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"I am fifteen ." Rita answered .

"I-I am fifteen too !" Ruca exclaimed .

"I can't see why you are so happy about that . You stammers too much? Are you nervous or something?"

"No...that's how I am usually is , I am always get picked on ..." Ruca sighed .

"Geez , you are a student right?" Rita asked .

"Yup . Are you a student too?" Ruca asked .

"Me? No , I am a researcher ."

"A RESEARCHER?!" Ruca exclaimed , shocked . 'She is that smart?!'

"Yeah , I am the most famed researcher in my hometown , Aspio ."

"Wow..."

"There is nothing to be proud of... People avoided me because they presume I have this 'eccentric' personality ." Rita sighed .

"T-That is nothing to be scared of , I think it is really cool to be that knowledgeable ." Ruca tried to cheer Rita up .

"Thanks ."

"..."

"..."

"Erm...Rita?"

"hm?"

"I think that we don't have to be sad about parting ways with each other , I am sure we can always meet each other . I can visit you and vice versa ." Ruca smiled . Rita stared at his eyes and grinned .

"Hn , sure ."

"Woo , our little Ruca finally scored a girl? And a cute one at that ." A voice came out of nowhere . Rita and Ruca turned their heads to come face with a man with long red hair wearing a white band around his forehead .

"Ah...Zelos , it is not like that at all ." Ruca blushed .

"Oh it isn't? Then I guess this lovely flower is free for the picking then ." Zelos smirked and leaned down to Rita's height . Ruca suddenly felt a pang of jealously 'W-why am I feeling this way ...?'

"Touch me and I will casterate you ." Rita threatened .

"Ouch , you sound like Sheena . Playing hard to get ."

"Whatever..."

"Erm...Rita...Do you want to go to the dinning hall? Maybe we can talk while we eat?" Ruca offered a bit afraid of getting rejected .

"Sure ." Rita said as she followed the happy , blushing Ruca towards the dinning hall .

'Heh , so much for not scoring a girl .' Zelos thought smiling behind the two .

* * *

Riixy : That's all .

Rita : I can't believe you made me say those things ! It made me so out of character !!!

Riixy : Geez , it is difficult to keep the character in character and I have to do this to get on with my plot .

Rita : At least don't make me into a pile of mush !!!

Riixy : Rucaaaa...she is being mean ...

Ruca : Errr....

Spada : You can't possibly be asking Ruca for help .

Riixy : He is cute . And as I said , Rita will never hurt a cute little cutie like him .

Rita : FIREBALL !

Riixy : NOT AGAAAAIN !

Everyone except the smirking Rita and toasted Riixy : -sigh-

Next chapter will probably be a SpadaxRita .

Review please !


	10. KratosxRita part 1

Riixy : Hi , sorry for the long wait !

Flynn : What happened to you?

Riixy : To be honest ... I forgot about it ! Ahahahahahaha...

Everyone : EVIL !

Riixy : Woah , chill out , anyways , I am back now !

Rita : Sure took you long enough .

Riixy : Aw , looks like someone misses me .

Rita : N-no way .

Riixy : Sure , Sure . Hmm , I just reviews for the couplings : KratosxRita , GuyxRita .

KratosxGuy : Whut?

Riixy : Kratos is kind of difficult though ... But , I WILL TRY ! FOR RITA !

Rita : DIE ! METEOR STORM .

Riixy : Ahhh !

Flynn : Sigh , something just never changes ...

Yuri : Welcome back though ! Riixy does not own Tales of Vesperia and Tales of Innocence .

Riixy : -twitches- Geez thanks...

This chapter also takes place at Radiant Mythology 1 ! Lets start with KratosxRita ! I am not sure about the Radiant Mythology 2 plot since it is only released in Japanese so I will just use 1 .

"..." a guy with red hair with purple coloured clad stood in the guild .

"Kratos , why don't you go out and socialize with the members?" a silvered haired woman asked .

"I see no reason to do so ."

"You can get to know them better ."

"..."

After all that is said , a girl with brown haired with red coloured attire came into the room .

"Oh , Rita ! You are here ." a girl with pink hair and green eyes said excitedly .

"Is there a reason why you asked me to come here?" Rita asked .

"Yes , are you interested in joining our guild?"

"Kanono , who is she?" the silver hair woman asked .

"Oh , I saw Rita using magic to fight against monsters and I thought it would be cool to have her in our guild . Raine , you should have seen her !"

"Oh really?" Raine asked .

"What guild are you talking about? Look , I am not interested , okay?" Rita attempted to walk out but was stop by Kanono's pleading look .

"Please Rita? Situation is really bad here and we need all the help we can get ."

'Ugh this girl looks so much like Estelle !'

"...We can't just invite just any people into our guild" The red haired finally spoke .

"Oh , Kratos ! Didn't see you there ." Kanono laughed nervously .

"As I was saying we can't just let anyone who is not qualified into our guild ."

"Wait , are you saying I am not qualified?!" Rita fumed .

"Yes , I did ."

"Kratos , I saw her and she is really good ." Kanono pleaded .

"She obviously did not want to join our guild because she knows that she is weak ."

"I WILL SHOW YOU WEAK ! THATS IT I AM JOINING !"

"You will have to take a test first ."

"FINE WITH ME !" Rita shouted and stomped out .

"...You did that on purpose , didn't you?" Raine asked .

"Hn ."

"Really , wow , Kratos ." Kanono squealed .

"I just saw potential in her , that's all ..." Kratos said and stepped out .

Hallow Bastion

'Grr I will show that guy weak ! Who does he think he is anyway !'

"Hn ." Kratos spoke behind her .

"Gah , what are you doing popping out behind me like that?"

"I can't 'pop' anywhere I like and I want to see how you perform for you test ."

"Whatever ." Rita hmphed and stomped off .

'She acts just like Anna did .' Kratos mused to himself .

"Hey , I heard rumours that you are an angel , is that true?" Rita asked .

"Yes..."

"And angels can fly right?" Rita asked .

"Of course we can fly ."

"Can I see your wings?"

"I don't see why I should show you ."

"I just want to see them ! It won't kill you or anything !"

"Hn" Kratos lets out his wings .

"Interesting , are these made up of mana?" Rita asked .

Kratos felt a familiar deja vu within him and said "No , and before you ask , I will not give you blood sample ."

"Of course not , I just need some of your mana and cells ."

"That is worse !"

"Just let me get some of your mana and cells !"

"No ." Kratos replied .

"It won't hurt !"

"Still no ."

"I will pay you !"

"No ."

"I will tell Lloyd about the 'THAT' process ."

"You wouldn't dare !"

"Try me !"

Kratos sighed in annoyance , why didn't his stupid son did not know about the baby-making?! And having this girl to tell him about it will be worse !

_Flashback_

_"Hey Kratos !" Lloyd smiled ._

_"..." 'Has this boy finally got hit so hard in the head by Raine that he would actually be HAPPY to see him?!'_

_"Kratos , can I ask you something?" _

_"Hn" Lloyd took this as a yes and asked , "Is it true that you can get babies just by mail order?"_

_Kratos choked on his own spit and looked at his 'son' with wide eyes ._

_"What...?" is all Kratos can say ._

_"My dad used to tell me that people have baby through mail order . Where can you order it? I was thinking of ordering one for Me and Colette ."_

_"Is 'Colette and me' ." Kratos corrected ._

_"Whatever , so where do you order one?" Lloyd asked ._

_"...ask Raine ." With that Kratos opened up his wings and BLASTED into the sky ._

_Flashback end _

"So?" Rita asked impatiently .

"Fine..."

"Okay !" Rita approached him only to pull a 'Colette' and tripped over .

"Woah ." Rita tripped on a gap between a floor and fell... on top of Kratos .

"........................................." Kratos had a blank look on his face even when his back hit the floor .

Riixy : Okay I think this will be enough for today ...

Flynn : A cliffhanger? This is not like you .

Riixy : I will have the chapter 2 of this story posted tomorrow if possible .

Yuri : Are you okay?

Riixy : Just tired . -yawns- Oh if you think the chap sucks , just state in the review and I will try and rewrite a better one .

Read&Review !


	11. YurixRita2

Riixy: So sorry for not updating sooner, I am ashamed to say that I have completely forgotten about this fanfic !!

All: WHAT?!

Rita: I suffered for nothing?!

Riixy: Heehee, joking, joking. I am just away to improve my grammar, now to put it to the test.

All: Lame.

Riixy: Hey! Not that I expect you guys to miss me, at the very least try to act like you do. T.T

Rita: Whatever, get on with it.

Riixy: Seems like someone is eager to start, eh?

Rita: Shut it, FIREBALL

Riixy: Ahhhhs!

(Sorry. I have completely no idea how to continue KratosxRita, as soon as I come up with some plot, I will continue it.)

(And thanks so much to reviewers who reviewed despite my lack of updating, reading your reviews really inspired me to write more.)

* * *

"Hey there."

Rita, being a calm-minded mage as she described, ALMOST jumped up from shock by the new voice that suddenly pierced through the air within her hearing range. Rita snapped the book which she was reading shut and turned around to meet the soon-to-die being that disrupted her reading. She found herself face to face with a certain amethys eyes planted on a handsome face, well, not only just those eyes because that would be downright terrifying.

"What the hell, Yuri?" Rita snapped with annoyance, still annoyed that her reading session was disrupted.

"Sorry to disrupt your story reading," Yuri said rolling his eyes which annoyed Rita furthered, "but it seemed that our princess decides to host a grand picnic in the ever beautiful City of blossoms Halure."

"That doesn't sound so grand coming from you. I bet Estelle made you or at least try to make you sound it so great."

"Heh, you know our gallant princess too well. Now come on, we wouldn't want to make her highness waiting."

"Whatever." And so, Rita kept her book in her what-you-call-that at the back. They started to walk towards there since it was just a short distance between Aspio and Halure.

"Still, I am surprised that you memorise that line, for a guy who doesn't talk pleasantries." Rita mocked.

"Heh, you think I would try to memorise that crap? I only written that stuff on my palm, got to remember to wash it off later, it's going to leave a emotional scar." Yuri replied sarcastically at the last part.

"Yeah, yeah." After only a couple of minutes, they arrived at Halure. They met the rest of the gang beneath the tree where the elder had set up "VIP seats" for them. They arrived just in time when Karol, Estelle and Judith were unpacking lunch while Raven, as the same lazy old geezer he is, simply sat there.

"Hey, get moving old man, don't expect people to do things while you sit there and rot." Rita said.

"Aw, you want an old man to do chores? That's not very nice of you." Raven mocked placing a hand over his heart or at least, his artificial heart.

"You would have died if not for me so move it!"

"Fine, fine, I am moving, don't have to be so snappy, what made you in such a bad mood anyway? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed or without a certain someone?" Raven teased raising this eyebrows directing to Yuri who was busy helping the girls and Karol set up to notice. Rita's face blushed a fine shade of red with anger, embarrassment and a little lovin'?

"You stupid old man!" Rita cried and launch her fireballs towards Raven.

"Woah, woah, just teasing ya, don't have to be so uptight." Raven cried.

"You will be if you continue this nonsense! And I meant UP in the tree tied with a TIGHT rope! NOW MOVE IT!"

"Fine, fine..." Raven pouted as he went along to help the group as Rita, went to get plates, forks and spoon from the elder.

"What did you said to get her so riled up, old man. Must be something bad." Yuri smirked.

"Can't you leave this poor guy alone. This old man is suffering from heartache." Raven joked.

"Sure, old man."

"But still, I only told Rita that maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed or without a certain someone."

"Not a nice thing to say, especially when you said without a certain-" Yuri's handsome face scrunched up with confusion "-someone? Who is that someone, old man."

"Why, my eyebrows and eyes were directed at you of course, since you are the one volunteered or maybe Estelle asked you to pick Rita up. Maybe there is something..." Raven pondered.

"You are thinking too hard, old man." Yuri shrugged. 'Hmm, I wonder.' Yuri thought as Rita came into view with the utensils.

"Yay, we can finally start our picnic." Estelle said with glee.

"Hey, where is my favourite food?" Raven sobbed.

* * *

After lunch.

"Anyone seen Rita? She have been gone after she finished her food." Yuri asked.

"Oh, I remembered she said about going to the fountain to do her reading." Estelle answered.

"Thanks." Yuri made a move towards the fountain.

"Is a certain someone going to find her?" Judith wriggled her eyebrows.

"Nah, just going to the item shop to get some gels." And with that, Yuri had left.

"Let's follow him." Estelle exclaimed, knowing full well that Yuri is going to find Rita and Estelle, being a romantic person, did not want to miss this.

"Why would we want to see him buy some gels?" Karol asked.

"You are too young to understand this, little boy." Raven said as he stood up to follow Estelle and Judith who were already heading to the fountain.

"Hey, wait up!" Karol cried.

* * *

"Hey, there."

Rita, the second time of the day, almost jumped up from shock by also from a certain someone. She snapped her book shut again with annoyance and turned around.

"What's with you trying to scare the living daylights of me?!" Rita cried.

"It's my lifelong mission." Yuri said.

"What the- never mind. What is it this time?" Rita folded her arms in annoyance. Yuri smirked and made a move which made Yuri and Rita's nose almost coming into contact. "W-what are you doing??" Rita can fully smelled the breath coming from Yuri's mouth and it made her blush without her knowing.

"Just wanted to see I can make our lovely genius mage blush." Yuri smirked.

"Have you gone mad??" Rita narrowed her eyes but the blush never faded one bit.

"Heh, maybe. And it is because of a certain someone." Yuri replied.

"H-huh???" Rita stammered, blushing even redder than before.

"For a genius mageyou sure are hopeless when it comes to romance, maybe you should get lessons from Estelle." Yuri cupped his hands on the sides on Rita's face and brought her face to close the gap between them. After three seconds of processing of what was going on, Rita replied to the kiss to her secret crush. But alas, this beautiful and maybe a little T-rated scene was intruded by someone.

"Woah, look at them go!" Raven jumped up from the bush which made Yuri and Rita quickly tore apart from each other blushing.

"Raven, look what you did? You ruined the scene." Estelle put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I have to admit it was a really delicious scenario." Judith smirked.

"What the? What are you guys doing here?!" Rita exclaimed, her face beat red.

"Witnessing the blossoming of romance in the City of blossoms itself." Raven teased.

"You stupid old man!!!" Rita cried in anger, launching fireballs towards Raven.

"Hey, I thought Yuri is buying gels?" Karol asked clearly showing his confusion.

"Well, looks like I have found something better than that." Yuri smirked further confusing Karol. The picnic went exactly what Estelle has planned. No one knew that she was such a successful matchmaker. 'Maybe I should as Estelle to invite that handsome commandant next time' Judith smirked.

* * *

Riixy: Yup, that's that.

Yuri: I think the old man is dead.

Rita: No he is not, I am going to get Estelle to resurrect him and pound him again.

Riixy: Sure, sure. I hoped that this story will make up for the lack of updating and also I hoped that my grammar has improved from before. Don't worry, more will be coming. But it will be updated less because my exams are starting and now it's September holiday, however, it will only last in 3days sadly. But I will still update nevertheless. I can't wait until November when my house finally finished it's construction and I will have a new room! Weee.

Rita: Hmph.

Riixy: Aw, don't be like that Ri-ri.

Rita: WHO ARE YOU CALLING RI-RI?! FIREBALL.

Riixy: NOOOOOO

Yuri: -smirk- that's our hot-headed mage. Review please.


	12. YurixRita2 Extra Chapter

Riixy: Aww, I am touched that people cared to review my story. Thanks, guys. It really means a lot to me. I am also glad to hear that my grammar has improved and I will work on the rough parts. And, I have been reading Beyblade fics too. Especially I re-read the one that I read long ago. Sure bring back memories. It was a... BryanxLiika(oc) fic and the last 3 chapters was so damn sweet to boot. The title is 'who said I wanted to?', unfortunately I forgot the author.

Rita: The only rough you have is your vocal cords.

Riixy: That's because I had vocal lesson yesterday and had a screaming fiasco today.

Yuri: -sarcastically- Gee, I wonder why.

Riixy: Don't ask. Anyway, I noticed that people have been taken a liking to Yurita of late. Not say I blame them, I had taken a liking to them long ago.

Rita: -sacarstically- Want us to say thanks?

Riixy: Thaaaat won't be necessary. Do the disclaimer Yuri.

Yuri: Damn, I hoped you would forgot. Riixy does not own Tales of Vesperia or any of the contents.

Riixy: Damn right, let's get on with it!

YurixRita4 extra chapter

* * *

Once again we find our favourite genius mage sitting on the bed reading a book. Then...

"Hey there."

And once again, Rita almost jumped up in shock, snapped the book shut and you know the routine. _Damn, again?! I swear, this is like de javu all over again. I don't care whether I love him or not, this is seriously getting old!!! _Rita growled in her mind. She was seriously tired of this.

"What?!" Rita snapped.

"Hey, hey. I came all the way from my house to this stupid castle and all I get is snapping? Geez, I thought I am worth more than that." Yuri put his hand over the place his heart is and feigned hurt. Yes, ever since the gang left Halure, Estelle suddenly came up with an idea that Rita should come over and stay in Zaphias with her. Yuri had then grumbled that why should Rita go to that filthly castle instead of coming to live with him. That smart little comment earned a good whack on his head by a rather thick book which belonged to you know who.

"It's just that I hate it when you suddenly pop out of nowhere when I am reading, it's been what, three times already?!"

"I should make it a habit, they say hate is love." Yuri smirked.

"Yeah right. What do you want anyway." It wasn't a polite question, it was a demand.

"Can't I say I came here to visit my cute little mage?" Yuri hoisted Rita with ease and placed her on his lap.

"Reall- and hey! Who said you can call me LITTLE?! I am way taller than that LITTLE twerp!" Rita growled shaking her fist trying to hit Yuri.

"Hey, watch it, you wouldn't want to harm this pretty little head." Yuri joked trying to hold Rita on his lap and dodging her fist at the same time. After much struggling, Rita finally gave up and settled her back comfortably against Yuri's chest. Yuri then lean down and buried his face in her hair. After a few peaceful minutes, Rita's face turned into a smirk, unknown to Yuri, and forcefully, quickly brought her head up, banging into Yuri's face. Yuri placed his hands on his face in pain.

"Owwwww......"

"Ha, that's what you get for trying to be smart with me!" Rita smirked.

"..." Yuri was silent, hands still on his face.

"...Yuri?" Rita asked. Worried, she leaned down to his face trying to peek into the spaces between his fingers. Suddenly...

"Boo!"

"Ahhhh!" Rita jumped back in shock while Yuri rolled on the bed laughing.

"Ah hahaha, the one trying to scare someone got scared herself!! Ahahhahaha." Yuri said between laughter. Rita huffed and folded her arms, turning her back against Yuri. After seconds of laughter, Yuri got up and hugged Rita from behind.

"Haha... Aww, don't be angry, sorry for the little prank." Yuri apologised, obviously still finding it pretty funny.

"Hmph, you don't sound so apologetic." Rita huffed in anger.

"What do you want me to do then?" Yuri whined, yes, whined.

"I will tell you when I decide to." Rita smirked knowing full well that Yuri hated suspenses.

"Noooo, tell me now." Yuri whined again.

"Nuh-uh."

"Alright then, you asked for it." Yuri smirked. He lifted her body and dumped her on the bed then climbing up to tickle her.

"H-hey, haha-hahaha stop-aha-it!"

"Not until you tell me." Suddenly, the door was gently opened. Flynn and Estelle came into view and gasped at what they saw. A Yuri over a Rita. Not such an innocent sight.

"Yuri, what do you think you are doing." Flynn demanded.

"Like what you see, Flynn?" Yuri smirked. "Or maybe you are wishing that you are me right now and the one below is Estelle?" Flynn and Estelle blushed bright red from the comment.

"Y-Yuri, how did you get in here?" Estelle asked.

"Why I am surprised you asked. Feets of course."

"Yuri." Flynn said in a stern tone.

"Sigh, climbing through the window. It's not like I have another way since this place is walking with creepy metal things." After that had been said, they looked at the still flushed and giggling Rita.

"Well, try to have more self-control next time. Mordio is still under aged." Flynn grumbled and closed the door.

"Screw laws."

"I heard that!" Flynn shouted from outside. Yuri then sighed and lay on the bed pulling the still giggling Rita against his chest.

"When are you going to stop giggling?" Yuri asked.

"Ha,haha, it's all your fault." Rita accused, face flushed red.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to sleep." Yuri said before diving down and placing his lips on Rita's.

* * *

Riixy: Since this is an extra chapter, I must say that this is short. Sorry about that. Please review!

Rita: No peppy talk since she is tired. Thank god for that.


	13. FlynnxRita2

Riixy: It has only been minutes since I have posted the last chapter. -prays- Grammar, don't fail me now.

Rita: She has been like this since she had came back.

Riixy: GODDESS MARTEL, ENTELEXIA, ASRAS, RATATOSK-

Ratatosk: WHAT?!

Riixy: Oh wait, you are still alive, sorry. -SWORDIANS, CRUXIS-

Kratos: What is it??

Riixy: Oh you are alive too, sorry. -rants-

Rita: That girl has gone crazy.

Yuri: Whatever, she is always crazy -smirks- do the disclaimer, Flynn, for the last chapter too since you are in the spotlight for this one.

Flynn: Fine, Riixy does not own Tales of Vesperia or any of its contents.

Riixy: -recovered- Oh and credits for the plot goes to Yuki Kitsune-Chan. Thanks a lot! Although I don't really like Rita's fireballs as much as you -wince- And I would like to dismiss the 'sent him off the cliff' part cause he would be dead if I really did that. And it's not going to be pretty. -glancing towards Yuri-

(I have a slight obsession with YurixFlynn too -wink wink-)

* * *

Flynn was patrolling the area at Ehmead hills under the order of the newly crowned heir of the throne, Ioder. Monsters have been appearing more frequently ever since the disappearance of blastias and barrier blastias. Ioder was worried for the people who will be passing by the area. There seemed to be an increasing amount of monsters there recently. Suddenly, a monster appeared and tried to pounce on Flynn. Luckily, Flynn was quick enough to avoid a critical hit but nevertheless, got wounded. He gritted his teeth and swung his sword to defeat the monster.

"Hmm, now where was that blastia?" Rita Mordio, the famed genius mage from Aspio, decided to come back to Ehmead hills to find the blastia that was formulated by a group of idiots. The blastia cores may be gone, but strangely, blastia still remained, although most of the blastia were kept safely in the City of Krityans.

"Grr, this is annoying, I have been walking around and still no sign of that blastia. If only that stupid monster hadn't attacked me, I would have found my way already." Rita growls in annoyance. Suddenly, there was a weird shuffling noise from the bushes behind her. Suspecting that a monster is hidden behind the bushes, ready to ambush her, she quickly casted her fireball attack towards there.

"Ahhh!"

'Ahhh?' Rita wondered. 'A speaking monster? Nah, that's impossible the only speaking monster I known is that stupid old man.' Curious, Rita went behind the bush to find a cliff. And at the end of the cliff, is a pair of hands on the edge.

Realising that the 'monster' she had attacked was a human, she quickly went to the edge and tries to pull the person up.

"-huff huff- I think that was unnecessary, Miss Mordio." Flynn panted.

"Sorry, I thought it was a monster trying to ambush me."

"Never mind, more monsters have been appearing these days, it's no wonder that you-" unable to finish his sentence, Flynn collasped from exhaustion and his injuries.

"Hey! Are you alright? Hey!" Rita exclaimed and tries to wake him up. 'Huh, he is injured. I really shouldn't have launch my fireball attack on him. What should I do, it's not like I am strong enough to carry him.' Rita finally decided to carry him into a secluded area free from monsters until he wakes up. In the meantime, she could use her clothes to stop the wound from bleeding. The sleeve of her clothes I mean. Heh, dirty little people. Joking!

* * *

After a few hours.

"Ugh." Flynn groaned as he woke up from his slumber. 'Huh? I don't remember being here.' Looking around, his eyes finally settled on the pieces of black cloths which were neatly wrapped around his injuries, he remembers meeting Rita. Scanning his eyes around the area for the mage, they settled on a petite figure lying against the tree, asleep.

"Hmm..." Flynn walked towards Rita and observed her for awhile. He noticed that the sleeves of her clothing were missing and realised that she must have ripped them off to wrap around his injuries. He smiles and settled beside Rita, watching her sleep.

"Uhh..."

After a few minutes of nappy time, Rita woke up and felt warmth beside her. Turning her head, she came to an eye contact with Flynn.

"Ah, you are awake." Flynn smiled.

"What the? What are you doing watching me sleep?"

"I, er, didn't want to wake you up, so I was waiting for you to wake up." Flynn said.

"While watching me?" Rita narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Putting his hands up in defence, he tried to come up with something. "No, I didn't mean to. I just..."

"-sigh- Never mind. We have been away for far too long, Estelle will be worried, let's head back." Rita stood up. Flynn tried to stand up but his movements were limited by his injuries and fell back down in pain.

"Ugh..."

"-huff- Seems that I have to support you all the way to the capital then."

"I am sorry for the trouble I have caused." Flynn apologised.

"Whatever, let's go." Rita put Flynn's hand over her shoulder and they started off towards Zaphias.

* * *

"Oh, what happened?" Estelle came running to them, worried.

"Sorry to worry you, Lady Estellise."

"Oh, don't apologise, quick, let's bring him to his room."

Estelle quickly casted her healing spell to heal Flynn's injuries. "Here, it's done."

"Thank you, Lady Estellise."

"You are welcome, be careful next time though." Estelle warned like a worried mother.

"I will." Flynn smiled in assurance. Estelle heaved a sigh of relieve and went back to her room after much assurance from Rita that she is not injured.

"Look, I am sorry for blasting those fireballs at you today." Rita apologised.

"It's alright, it's only natural that you would react this way." Flynn assured Rita.

"Are you sure? I thought that you would want me to pay some compensation or something."

"I am not that calculating..."

"Hmm, well okay..."

"But there is something that you could do for me." Flynn smiled.

"What is it? I don't like to leave after injuring someone like that."

"Come here."

"Huh?" Rita's face was scrunched up in curiosity and came towards him. Flynn leans his face forward and kissed Rita on her forhead.

"A-ahh..." Rita blushed a fine shade of crimson. "W-what was that for?" Rita stammered.

"You looked really adorable when you are asleep."

Finally regaining her composure, Rita asked with her eyes glinting "Is there anything else you need?"

Catching on, Flynn replied, "Well, you can keep me company..." And so, the blastia was left in Ehmead hill forgotten till the next day, if Rita leaves the capital that is.

* * *

Riixy: The end. Hmm, I feel that this is not as good as the last chapter...Well, I still hope my grammar hasn't gone downhill...

Rita: Which of your chapters are good anyway...

Riixy: Rita! That was mean. T.T

Rita: Drop the drama already.

Riixy: -sniffles- Ritaaaaaaaaa

Rita: You want some heat to evaporate those tears? -fireball forming in her hand.

Riixy: O.O No, no thanks! -Runs-

Flynn: -sighs- It's always like this, review please.


	14. GenisxRita

DZG: Good morning, good morning.

Rita: It's already afternoon, dolt.

DZG: Aw, so mean. Anyway here is a GenisxRita pairing for Commandant of Heart. This will take place after Radiant Mythology 2. Rita is not actually in the game though. And I figured that it takes place before Tales of Vesperia since the Yuri and Estelle can still use their artes.

Rita: WHAT?!?!

DZG: Don't worry, I will write a Yurita to purge your anger soon.

Rita: DIE, DEMON LANCE.

DZG: AAAAHHHHH!

Flynn: Sigh, DarkZeroGal does not own Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Symphonia and Radiant Mythology 2.

DZG: groan...

* * *

"So the answer to this is x square plus xy plus 4." Genis finished with a smile. They were exchanging information... Typical of them.

Genis sage, Rita had noted, is as intelligent as they say. He could have the answer to any maths formula you give. Too smart for his age is what they say, but hey, Rita have her own big share of knowledge at her age of 15. People really under estimate kids these days, with the exception of their friends mainly Lloyd, who only memorised his multiplication table at his current age. Genis had went on an adventure with his friends when he was only 12 and another at 14. Now, he is already 16. He had no problem talking to her normally, from what she heard, he used to stutter around a certain pink haired girls with pigtails by the name of Presea. Pfft, what is her business to care anyway. Genis is certainly the most mature in his group, talk about surprises...

Rita Mordio, Genis had observed, she is also very intelligent, so intelligent that she became known as an eccentric scholar in her hometown. Not to mention her friends, except Estelle since she is too polite, called her 'Blastia crazy'. But what he don't understand is that why people in her hometown is so scared of her. Sure, she has a very bad temper, it could be easily known to anyone who saw her blasting numerous fireballs at her friends, except of Estelle again because no one could ever get mad with her. Sigh, he had already gotten over Presea after Regal and her dated. Rita and Genis have something in common, they share a great deal of knowledge in formulas. Well, Genis for maths and Rita for Blastia.

"Okay, so the correct formulas for blastia is.." and so on.

"Wow, who teach you all these stuff anyway?"

"I got them my reading books." Rita answered.

"Huh? So you don't have a teacher?"

"Nope, I never needed one. "

Genis is the second person Rita can speak to without exploding into a fireball hurler. He is mature and doesn't have the antics of a child, pervert and a sarcastic moron. He also knows how to push Rita's buttons the right way.

"So you learnt them all by yourself, that's cool." Genis smiled.

"Yeaaahhh..." Rita drawled out. Not many people would call her cool for her knowledge, pfft, the people in her hometown avoided her like a plague instead.

"Do you want to visit the ruins? There is one at the outskirts of the town." Genis offered, not minding to spend more time with Rita.

"Oh, lead me to them!" Rita commanded in an excited way.

"H-hehe, sure..." Great, Genis was starting to regret asking her to the ruins. What if she becomes like his sister?! Ruins maniac! He should have picked a better place, but seeing Rita, the calm and composed, get excited over something is kind of worth it.

* * *

"Hmm, interesting. It looks like some sort of ancient civilisation." Rita bent down to study the ruins.

_Well, at least she didn't go on a rant about them._Genis thought heaving a sigh of relief, he couldn't put up with two Raines.

"Hey Genis, come take a look at this." Rita said waving her arm at an ancient inscription.

"Huh? What about it?" Genis took a step beside Rita looking with her curiously.

"It looks plenty old, can you translate it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Only my sis can."

"Oh crap, we should have brought her along." Rita groaned stomping her foot on her ground.

"Wha- No way!" Genis shouted in fear.

"Why not?" Rita put her hands on her hips in curiousity.

"She gets into Ruins mode whenever she enters a ruin, she will go on a rant about this ruins. It's scary."

"But you should have been used to it by now." Rita argued.

"That is not something easy to get used to." Genis sighed, exasperated.

"But I really want to uncover this mystery."

"Sigh, maybe next time? It's getting pretty late, I am sure the rest are worried."

"Who cares." Rita snorted and went deeper into the ruins.

"Rita, wait!" Genis shouted running to catch up with her.

"Oh, what are the both of you doing here?"

"Colette? What are you doing here?" Genis asked.

"I got a mission to save a boy who got lost in the cave, I saved him but I accidently tripped over something and found myself here." Colette answered with a smile.

"So technically, you got lost yourself." Rita said.

"Yeah..."

"Well, you can go out of the ruins by this way." Rita pointed at the entrance behind her.

"Oooh, why didn't I notice it?? What about the both of you?"

"We are going to explore further." Rita answered again.

"Whatever she wants." Genis shrugged, no one can ever stop Rita from doing what she wants.

"Teehee, alright, I will make sure to tell the others." Colette flew out of the cave.

"...Why didn't she fly out of the cave just now? She wouldn't trip over anything that way." Rita asked.

"That's Colette for you."

"Alright, come on. let's go further in a bit." Rita pulled Genis hands to walk into the cave with her. They walked further into the cave until they spotted a small spring. The spring had a pretty blue aura around it and the fireflies were flying around a small fountain shooting out from the middle. Forgotten about their held hands.

"Wow, I never knew the ruins have a place like this." Genis stared in awe at the sight.

"This must be a spring of mana."

"It sure is pretty."

"Yeah." After moments of silence they finally realised that they are holding hands.

"Ah.." Both of them spoke in shock at the same time, releasing their hands from each other's grasp. Looking away from each other in embarassment.

_This mushy little scene is getting to me!!! _Rita shouted mentally.

_Her hands feels kind of...nice... _Genis thought silently.

"U-um, w-we should r-r-real-ly g-get back s-s-oon." Genis stuttered.

"Okay. Let's head back." Rita said, desperately wanting to get out of the awkward moment.

* * *

"S-so h-h-how d-d-did y-you l-like i-i-it?" Genis stuttered when they reached the ship.

"It's fine... and why are you stuttering?"

"I-i-i-" before Genis can finish his answer, an arm was put around him tightly.

"AW, our little genis have a crush." Zelos cooed.

"Huh? Who? Who?" Lloyd asked, looking around for the crush of his best friend.

"Shut up, guys!" Genis growled, trying to free from Zelos's hold.

"Why of course it's our little genius here." Zelos answered Lloyd, pointing at Rita.

"S-seriously?!" Lloyd burst out in surprise.

"What are you talking about?!" Rita demanded in irritation at the two boys antics.

"You see, our genis here stutters only with his crush." Zelos grins widely.

"I thought he like Presea?" Llody asked, confused.

"Bud, that is last year's news." Zelos rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Really?!" Llody burst out again. Gaining them a very very red Genis and a vein popping Rita.

"Yeah, come on, let's go. We wouldn't want to disrupt them." Zelos dragged Lloyd away.

_You already disrupted us!!!_Genis scolded mentally at Zelos.

"So, a crush on me, huh..." Rita smirked and walked over to Genis. Bending down and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"A-ah..." Genis stuttered in surprise.

"Let's head over to the ruins again tomorrow then." Rita waved and head back into her room.

_W-wow..._is all what Genis could think holding the place Rita kissed on his cheek.

* * *

DZG: Whew, that's all. I hope that is up to your standard, Commandant of Heart!

Rita: It was lousy!

DZG: Aw, don't say that. I will write up either a Yurita or FlynnxRita soon.

Rita: I don't want them either! DIE! FIREBALL

DZG: AHHHHHH!

Genis: Sigh, please review...


	15. KarolxRita

DZG: Sorry for not updating this fic for awhile. I have been writing Vampire Knight fics xD

Rita: Damn, I was enjoying my 'vacation'.

DZG: Aw, you don't mean that. I know you miss me xD

Rita: No way!

Yuri: -reads letter- Today's star will be our very own Captain Karol. Seems like he have matured after 3 years. Rita on the other hand...

Rita: I dare you to finish that sentence!

Yuri: Nothing. Anyway this is requested by TAll3Shyguy, this is for you. The horrible author we have here wants to apologise for the long wait.

DZG: True, true. I am horrible at thinking up a plot. So let's get started. I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

* * *

**Rita's POV**

It has been three years since I have seen Karol, not that I want to see him mind you. Or maybe I do... What am I thinking, I couldn't possibly WANT to see that squirt!

...

Fine, I do admit I miss the squirt. How could he just disappear for three years without even so much of a visit? I even often seen Yuri, Estelle, and the old man, okay, that's is because I have been living in Zaphias ever since Aspio is destroyed but it wouldn't kill that squirt to visit us once in awhile like Judith. Estelle also misses Karol. Yuri didn't though because Yuri would always go out on a mission with him. Yuri did ask me if I wanted to go with them but I refused. I do want to go but I am not part of the guild, I let my pride get the better of me.

"Yo Rita. How have you been?" A guy who looked like the age of 15 spoke to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked impolitely, I am not one who is considered polite though.

"Man, Rita. You are still as rough as ever. I am Karol, you forgot about me already?" No. Fucking. Way.

"Karol? You are not pulling a trick on me, are you? If you don't get lost I will castrate you!" I growled and whipped out my book.

"W-woah, wait. I really am Karol! Look, erm. You used to like gels but I don't know about now though."

"H-huh. Karol? Man, it's really you?" I asked in mild shock.

Karol looked so grown up now. His hair wasn't flipped back as childish as it was when we were on our journey. The hair is now stuck on the face like Yuri's and his eyes showed no sign of any childishness at all.

"Geez, you should have listened to me in the first place." Karol grumbled.

"You... You disappeared for 3 years without so much of a visit!" I shouted angrily.

"Woah, I didn't know you miss me so much." Karol defended with a grin.

"I should totally castrate you for that! O flickering flames burn, FIREBALL." I chanted and hurl massive fireballs at Karol who tried to block most of them.

"Ahh, calm down!"

"Calm down?!" I echoed "when you didn't even bother to visit any of us?!" I hurl another fireball at him. "DIE!"

"Woah, Rita. You might not want to kill captain Karol here." Yuri grinned and jump down from the house above us.

"Mind your own business." I snapped.

"Karol, what did you do to make her so angry?" Yuri asked.

"H-how would I know?" Karol stammered.

"Karol, a woman's heart is very very fragile you know."

"Like you would know!" "Rita's heart is fragile?!" I snapped and Karol said at the same time. What did he say!!?

"What did you say?!" I snarled.

"N-n-nothing!"

"Aw, relax Rita. You shouldn't try to kill Karol just because you miss him." Yuri teased.

"I do not miss him!"

"You are in denial..." Yuri sighed.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" I shouted and hurl fireballs at Yuri now.

**Karol's POV**

Man, Rita has became scarier. I thought she would come to become more gentle but I think it would take more than a shooting star and a miracle for that to come true. So much for coming back to see her again. Sigh, I have never dared to see her because I wanted to become a true man before I see her again. Looks like she is angry at me for that. No matter how grown up I think I am, I am still always unable to understand girls. I thought as I watch Yuri running away from Rita's fireball. She has really grown.

"Damn that sneaky bastard." So does her language...

"E-er, Rita?" I asked carefully as if she will explode at a single wrong word.

"What?" Rita asked, meeting my gaze. I can tell her anger have subsidised. Phew.

"Nice to see you again." I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Rita, are you still mad at me?" I ran after her.

"What does it look like? You didn't even show up for three fucking years." Rita growled. "Do you know how Estelle misses you?"

"What about you then?"

"Me? I could care less about you!" Ouch, that one hurt.

"Rita..." I called her name, hurt. She sighed.

"Alright, I do miss you a little bit. What else do you want to know?"

"..." I blushed. She misses me...

"Hey, Karol. You there? Why is your face as red as an apple gel?" Rita asked looking at my red blushing face.

"Hehe, you still have a thing for gels." I smirked.

"S-so what!" Rita blushed. "It's not like I can help it."

"Haha, me too."

"So what are you doing back here?" Rita asked.

"To see you." I answered her. She looked a bit shocked but regained her composure.

"What?"

"You heard me. I wanted to become a better man before I see you. I never knew it took me 3 years..." I smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"Idiot. Why would you want to do that?" Rita blushed. Here is my chance...

"To be able to confess to you that I love you."

"What??" Is Rita having hearing problems lately?

"I said-"

"I know what you said! How could you love someone like me..." Rita looked down.

"Who wouldn't like you? I do for a fact."

"You are becoming quite the smarty pants aren't you?" Rita raised one of her eyebrows at me.

"Maybe?" I grinned.

"...Okay, I have been liking you until now too. I was angry that you didn't even come and visit me." Rita confessed. Now it was my turn to have hearing problems.

"What?" Rita sighed, exasperated and attempt to repeat what she said but not the way I expected her to...

**Normal POV**

Rita took Karol's face in her hand and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. It wasn't much of a trouble seeing Karol is now only a few inch shorter than Rita. Karol was in shock until he finally comprehended the situation and kissed Rita back. They broke away from lack of air much later.

"You are short." Rita commented.

"I will grow taller than you one day!"

"Keep dreaming, squirt." Rita smirked. What they didn't know is that Yuri and Estelle have been watching them.

"Oh my gosh! Karol and Rita!" Estelle squealed. The two jumped in shock and whip their heads to see a smirking Yuri and a very very enthunastic Estelle.

"I knew there was something on." Yuri continued smirking.

"Y-Yuri!" Karol stammered.

"E-Estelle!" Rita stammered along.

"You two are so cute together!" Estelle took Rita's hand in hers talking about their new found love.

"Well, nice going captain Karol." Yuri patted on Karol's back.

"Thanks."

* * *

DZG: That's all. I hoped you enjoyed it TAll3Shyguy xD

Rita: Who the hell would? It's crappy!

DZG: T_T I feel so disraught...

Flynn: Don't cry...

DZG: WAAAAH FLYNN FLYNN -glomps- (LOL, I missed that)

Flynn: Ahhh... -pats head-

Yuri: We have the old Riixy back~!


	16. LloydxRita

DZG: This chapter is for Commandant of heart and sorry again for the long wait due to my lack of creativity.

Rita: Heh, can't argue with that.

Flynn: Well, at least she is back right? –smiles nervously-

Yuri: Yeah, but the problem is she should be at 'Rita Sanctuary Lemons' section instead of here.

Rita: You pervert! O flickering flames burn. Fireball!

DZG: Hey, I didn't get hit for once. –grins happily-

Rita: Are you asking for it?

DZG: Uh, no.

Flynn: Well, DaRkZeRoGaL doesn't own Tales of Vesperia or Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

"Huh?" was a smart response from the red-clad dressed swordsman from Slyvarant, well, not that he is in Slyvarant now.

"I've already repeated more than twenty times and you still don't understand?!" Rita snarled bearing her fangs and breathes out fire. And that made Lloyd wonder why she would go all the trouble of chanting spells when she could use her breathing fire technique on the enemies. But hey, Mieu also can breathe out fire but we don't see him fighting.

"It's not my fault that I'm stupid." Lloyd pouted and sighed tiredly.

"I already told you that you are not stupid. You just have to get this solution into your head." Rita tried to reason with her boyfriend, yes you saw right, boyfriend. Not boy friend but boyfriend, know what I mean?

"Aw, why does Professor Sage have to give me such a difficult homework." Lloyd groaned.

"It's a three number multiplication…" Rita stared at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"Exactly, it's confusing." Lloyd continued to complain, "I want out." Lloyd folded his arms like a kid who doesn't want to eat his vegetables. Well, that's exactly how Lloyd acts when Raine tried to feed him green pepper.

"Lloyld, if you don't pass this, you will be grounded, no matter how many requests you took in from the citizens." Rita rolled her eyes at Lloyd's childish behavior.

"Humph, Kratos and Professor Sage treats me like a kid, they are almost acting like my parents."

"You never know, they might be your parents." Rita shrugged and closed the book. Lloyd made a move to sit behind her, spreading his legs at her sides and rested his head on hers.

"You can't be serious, them, my parents?"

"It's a possibility. You look like Kratos when you frown or get angry." Rita commented.

"Why does everybody say that? I look nothing like him."

"You should get yourself a mirror then." Lloyd put up his hands exasperated, no matter how much he struggle Rita is going to win their debates, she always do. Not that Lloyd let her; she can dish out anything with no mercy, besides she has a brain of a dictionary at her disposal. Lloyd gave up and closed his eyes.

"Lloyd?"

"Hmm?" Lloyd answered not opening his eyes.

"Do you think…Kratos and Raine are in love?" That took his attention, Lloyd snapped open his eyes in shock.

"No way! I rather die than accept that fact. They will get together to torture me."

"Hmm. Well, it's not really my problem if they get together or not. Estelle kept bugging me about how cute they looked together and wanted me to find information for her so I figured it would be best to ask you."

"And what pray tell led you to that idea?" Lloyd asked.

"For starters, you are close to Kratos and Raine."

"Genis, Presea and Zelos are too you know." Lloyd pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know that Genis is too into Presea to notice stuff like these and I would rather die than get close to that pervert. And Presea, is well, you know what I mean." Rita explained and Lloyd nodded his head at the Zelos part, he would rather risk the chance to go to jail for murder than letting that pervert near his girlfriend.

"Well, with my knowledge, they are not dating." Lloyd concluded.

"I would be so sure if I were you." Rita said adverting her gaze at the mentioned couple walking just a few yards away from them. Lloyd followed her gaze and was flabbergasted at what he saw.

Kratos and Raine walking together, Raine is giggling and Kratos is smiling. Kratos is smiling! OMFG, everybody scream!

"Ahhhhh!" wait, that didn't come from 'everybody' it's only a one-person scream. They advert their gaze to the opposite to find Genis fainted in Presea's arms. Looks like the kiddo couldn't take it. Not that Lloyd blames him. Lloyd and Rita stood up to walk towards Genis and Presea.

"Hello." Presea looked up to greet them in her usual blank tone.

"Hi, Presea. Uh, will Genis be alright?" Lloyd asked nervously trying to ignore the scene of Kratos and Raine walking together and the most important part; Kratos is smiling. The picture is going to scar him for life.

"I presume so. He only gained a slight shock." Presea answered.

"Looks like that kiddo couldn't handle the fact that Kratos and his sis are walking together, huh." Rita said.

"No. He is shocked that Kratos smiled." Presea explained.

"What's so weird about Kratos smiling? Everyone smiles right?" Rita asked confused while Lloyd looked at her, shocked while Presea's expression didn't falter.

"Are you serious? During our time together, Kratos never smiles." Lloyd exclaimed.

"Don't be paranoid, I am sure he smiled before just that he didn't do it in front of you guys." Rita rolled her eyes at the idiot. Seriously, is his brain that defected? And she wonders why she agreed to date him. Aside the fact that Estelle kept squealing about the both of them would look cute together.

"Well, you may be right." Lloyd scratched the back of his head nervously. Then, Genis opened his eyes.

"Uhh, Lloyd? I just had a weird dream about Kratos smiling. O-o-oh P-P-Presea. I-I-" Genis started but stuttered when he noticed that he is lying in Presea's arms.

"It's alright." Presea answered.

"W-why-"

"You fainted when you saw Kratos smiling." Presea answered again.

"Wow, Presea your skills in translating Genis's stuttering is amazing." Lloyd commented. Genis frowned and stood up much to his displeasure but he couldn't lie in her arms like a baby.

"Lloyd, shut it. And Kratos really smiled?!" Genis cried out.

"I don't know why the hell are you guys to interested in Kratos smiling but I am beginning to think that you guys are becoming whackos." Rita frowned.

"Rita. They simply cannot digest something which it's their first time seeing." Presea explained.

"Well, I suppose so. But aren't you guys more concerned about Kratos and Raine together rather than getting all flabbergast at the fact that Kratos smiled?" Rita asked.

"What? Kratos is with Raine?!" Genis asked in shock. Obviously he was too concentrated on Kratos smiling to divert his attention to the fact that he is smiling with Raine.

"Yeah, and they looked pretty chummy if you ask me." Rita answered.

"I believe that there is a tension around them. Love." Presea commented.

"Love?" Lloyd and Genis asked, looking at each other.

"What the…Raine!" Genis cried out trying to catch up to the couple that was walking away from them. Presea started to follow but not before saying, "The tension here seems familiar too. You should try to control yourself, Lloyd."

"What…?" Lloyd stared at the retreating figures, dumbfounded.

"Love tensions around me huh?" Rita smirked at the dumbfounded and blushing Lloyd.

"I, er…"

"Well, let's try and mix into it." Rita shrugged and stood in front of Lloyd. She held Lloyd's face in her hands and pulled him down to meet their lips together in a soft and sweet kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later for air.

"You are still not getting away from math though." Rita pointed out. Lloyd grumbled and leaned down to catch her lips in his again. Not knowing the two figures who were watching them, one smirking another excited.

* * *

"Ooh, I knew they would make a cute couple." Estelle squealed in joy.

"Well, I never expected those two to get together but they looked fine." Yuri smirked and folded his arms.

"Oh Yuri, don't you think they are cute?"

"You think every couple is cute. You even got Kratos and Raine together." Yuri pointed out.

"Oh I gave them a little push, that's all. Now Genis and Presea looked cute together too…"

"You never take a break, do you?" Yuri sighed and shook his head at the soon-to-be victims of Estelle.

"Nope, I shall play matchmaker as long as I am here in this world." Estelle cried out, determined.

"And I wouldn't have it another way." Yuri smirked and swept Estelle off her feet and smacked his lips against hers earning a small and cute squeak from the pink haired princess.

* * *

DZG: Well, that's all. Hope you enjoyed it, Commandant of Heart. Sorry it took so long. Please review.


	17. YurixRita3

DZG: Ah, it's been awhile since I've updated haven't I?

Rita: So I'm relieved of my vacation?

DZG: What vacation? You should be moping around when I didn't update –sulks-

Rita: Actually, I was enjoying it until now.

Yuri: Maa, maa. At least Flynn and I were awaiting for your return.

Flynn: What? I-

DZG: -Sniff- Thanks, I feel so appreciated. –glomps the two-

Flynn: Yuri…

Yuri: I know what you're going to say and hell yeah I'm enjoying the look on your face. Hey, I rhymed.

DZG: Uh huh~ I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

* * *

It's fate or rather Yuri's choice that ended Rita up in the Atherum with him and… where did Judith spirit off? Or rather walked off, whatever takes your fancy. Rita suddenly heard there were two pairs of feet walking rather than three. So…

"Yuri? Did you see Judith anywhere?" Rita asked.

"Huh? She's right behind…" Yuri turned his head, "Us?"

"Obviously she's not!" Rita growled.

Yuri's eyes shifted around, "Judy? Judy? Are you here? Or have you been caught by a ghost?"

"Ack! There's no way a ghost would be here in the first place!" Rita exclaimed.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "You sound like you're convincing yourself than me. Not another Estelle…" Yuri whispered the last part to himself chuckling in amusement. Who knew Rita would be so scared of a rumored ghost ship.

Rita went wide eyed, "A-Are you saying I'm scared? And what are you laughing about?!"

"Oh nothing just wondering where Judy went." Yuri shrugged, "I think Judy found some monsters and walked off by herself again. She'll find us in no time."

"S-She'd better…" Rita said, "This place is getting creepier with only the both of us." Rita muttered.

"Maybe we can steal this ship for our own." Yuri pondered aloud, "I'm sure that Patty character is able to navigate this thing. This ship definitely looks and should be able to ride better than the Fertia."

"Are you crazy?! There's no way this thing is better than any ships! If you guys are going to ride this thing I'm out of here!" Rita exclaimed.

Yuri laughed, "Relax, I'm joking. Maybe Judy and Patty will enjoy it but there's no way the others would. Especially Estelle."

"Humph…" Rita folded her arms. Half angry at the joke and another half at… _So he only mentions the rest of the girls. No I'm not jealous! _Rita thought as they continued to explore the ghost ship. Suddenly, something bypassed them in the mirror.

"Er, Yuri?" Rita called out, "Did you see something in the mirror?"

"Hm?" Yuri faced the mirror, "There isn't anything except our reflections."

"Right…" Rita trailed off and they continued to walk, until… "There it is again!" She said pointing at the mirror beside her.

Yuri looked at the direction she's pointing at and faced her, eyebrow raised, "Rita, are you okay? Because there's nothing except our reflections." He repeated, "Are you starting to hallucinating or something?"

"I'm not hallucinating!" Rita protested, "There's definitely something wrong with the mirrors and this ship! Let's find Judith and get out of here!"

"Sounds like you're scared…" Yuri said and leaned down to look at Rita closely.

"Gah! I'm not scared!" She protested, "I just want us to get out of here safe and sound!"

"Riiiiight." Yuri said sarcastically, "Maybe I should've brought Patty or Estelle along instead…"

Rita growled, "YEAH! CAUSE THEY'RE DEFINITELY WAY BETTER THAN ME!" Rita shouted and walked off on her own. Leaving a surprised Yuri behind.

Yuri blinked, "I didn't say they're better than you…I just don't want to see you so scared." Yuri blinked again, "Wait, Rita? Rita?" Silence.

"Oh hell…"

* * *

"That stupid obnoxious, two-faced, sarcastic and insulting little…" Rita continued to name the negative side about Yuri until she realized she's alone… "Gah…A-Am I alone? Oh shit! I shouldn't have stomped off alone." Rita growled as she tried to backtrack until the door she came upon… was locked.

"…" Rita looked at the doorknob as if demanding it to twist and open the door right now, "This really isn't my lucky day." Rita groaned as she tried to remain calm. As calm as she can get with her not so steady breathing.

"Gah, I can't die here. Not until I finished researching all the blastias and damned Yuri to hell for eternity!" Rita said to no one, "Wait, the last part doesn't sound quite right. What am I talking about? Of course it sounds right!!!" Rita sunk to her feet.

Knock knock… Rita decided to ignore it. Knock knock knock knock

"AH! Who's there?!" Rita asked finally unable to take it.

"Rita? Are you in there?" Yuri's voice came from the other side of the locked door.

Rita's eyes widened, "Yeah and why the hell are you knocking the door instead of trying to get it to open?"

"Knock? I didn't knock. I just got here." Yuri said in a confused tone.

"H-huh? But there was continuous knocking just a few seconds ago…"

"You better not be joking about this. If you are, I'll kill you." Rita threatened.

"…Yeah I was joking. Sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction."

Rita growled, "Why you little! Don't you have anything better to do?!"

"Nah, this seems the best thing to do here."

"I swear I'll kill you as soon as I get off this thing! AND TRUST ME, IT WON'T BE NICE!" Rita shouted, "By the count of ten, you better get yourself right in front of my eyes right now."

"The door is locked."

"Unlock it then!"

A forced acted on a door and a few shuffling could be heard. Rita began to get worried, "Yuri?" No response, "Yuri?"

"Rita, stay there and don't move." Was the last thing she heard before there was complete silence.

"…" Rita stared at the door and from the corner of her eyes, something moved again, "AHHHH!"

* * *

"AHHHH!" Rita's voice screamed throughout the inner ship.

"Damn it." Yuri cursed as he continued to run into one room after another. He definitely did not knock just now, and he did not want Rita to know that fact or she'll get frightened. Just a moment ago, he saw something sliding past the mirrors to where Rita was. He just hoped he reached Rita in time.

"Gah." Yuri growled as the door he came upon was locked, "Stupid thing…even Azure edge couldn't break it." Yuri looked around to find another alternate way, "Looks like there's no choice but to enter from the outside."

Yuri climbed on the tall post on the deck and slide down to the level where Rita was. The reason why no one saw him is because the rest of the group were inside the cabin while Tokunaga is too busy fixing the blastia to notice. Yuri found another door on the other side and went inside to find himself in another empty room.

"Just how many rooms does this damn ship have?!" Yuri cursed as he continued through the hallway finally to see… Rita huddling in the corner with her eyes closed and a thing covered in a white blanket hovering in front of her, "Azure edge." Yuri sent a blow towards the monster and ran to Rita, "Hey, Rita!"

"Y-you, what the hell took you so long?!" Rita growled.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "That's the thanks I get for helping you?"

Rita folded her arms and kicked his shin, "At that's for making me angry!" She said referring to his comment when they were together.

"Ow, I didn't do anything." Yuri said as he rubbed his injured shin, "You're the one who misunderstood. I never said that they're better than you. I just said that it would be better to bring someone who's not scared."

"That's bull, Estelle is scared of this sort of thing!"

Yuri sighed, "I will feel much better than having you being scared…"

Rita narrowed her eyes, "Yeah? And what's so special about me?"

"You're just not fun when you're scared." Yuri said earning another bruised shin, "Ow! You misunderstood again."

"Then say it in a way that I won't misunderstand!" Rita demanded.

Yuri sighed again, "There's some things even I can't say it…"

Rita eyed him, "What if I say it for you? You like me don't you?"

Yuri's eyes widened, "Huh? You knew?"

"I'm not called the genius if I didn't although I just realized it just a few moments ago…" Rita blushed, "I wasn't very sure though… You seemed more worried about me than Judith. And I know that you didn't do that knocking just now."

"…" A kick on the knees this time, "OW!"

"That's for keeping it from me for so long!" Another kick, "And that's for saying Patty's name more than once!"

"I'm kicked for that too?!" Yuri's eyes widened, "Man, if I knew how painful it is to be with you, I-"

Rita glared, "You what?"

"I would buy armors instead."

"Don't you hate those sort of things?" Rita inquired.

Yuri shrugged, "If it takes to be with you as painless as possible I can make this sacrifice." Rita pulled his hair, "OWW!"

"You sissy! Can't even bear with such a little pain." Rita humphed, "How do you expect people to feel safe around you this way…" Rita muttered.

Yuri gaped, "I can make you feel safe!"

Rita eyed him, "With your curse?"

"I've said it before, I'm not cursed! I've no idea why those crazy people are chasing us!" Yuri defended.

"They're chasing YOU." Rita corrected, "Oh well, looks like I've to get some charms to be with you as well…"

"Didn't you say you don't believe those crap?" Yuri inquired.

Rita shrugged, "If it takes to be safe with you and not getting any more people chasing you, it's worth it."

"You-" A glared, "You cute little mage…" Yuri grinned and slumped an arm around her waist to bring her closer to kiss her forehead. Rita punched his chest.

"I'm not cute!" Rita growled with a blush.

"I get hit for that as well?" Yuri groaned. Women, they're such confusing creatures, Yuri concluded. One minute they are blushing acting all cute and then they hit you because you commented on the fact they were cute. The blanket suddenly moved. Yuri and Rita made sure to keep a safe distance from whatever it is.

"Man Yuri, you shouldn't be so forceful to girls." Judith groaned as she stepped out from under the blanket.

"J-Judy/J-Judith?" Yuri and Rita stuttered.

Judith smiled, "Hi."

Rita came to a conclusion, "You were the one who is sliding in the mirror, locking the door and knocking?!"

Judith nodded, "Yep, it's too boring with just walking around the ship."

Rita clenched her fist, "Y-You! I'LL KILL YOU!" Rita chased Judith around the room. Yuri wisely stayed out of this and continued to wait for them to stop. By the time, the others have boarded on the ship wondering why Rita and Judith is running around.

* * *

DZG: Completed!

Yuri: That's kind of disappointing…

DZG: Ah, ah. Don't worry, the next chapter that involves the both of you will be more than that.

Rita: Why you…

DZG: Er, I'm jumping into the next chapter, see ya!


	18. FlynnxRita3

DZG: -jumped from the last chapter- Whew…

Rita: Don't be too happy yet.

DZG: ACK!

Rita: O flickering flames burn, fireball!

DZG: NOOOOOOO!

Flynn: -sigh- It has returned to normal, DaRkZeRoGaL does not own Tales of Vesperia.

Yuri: -sigh- This chapter isn't about me…

* * *

They're now wandering the Baction with high hopes that they would find the damned Alexei and poor Estelle soon. And what's the cute blond knight doing in such an important, serious and dangerous moment? Emo-ing. You saw right, he's emo-ing at the fact that he failed to keep Estelle safe and Rita decided that it's high time he stopped this…childish behavior. If Judith, Patty, Yuri and Karol couldn't do it she will make sure that she does!

"Hey, knight. Stop moping around, will ya?" Rita asked as she fell in step with him behind the group, "It's almost too depressing to watch."

"But I can't help but feel that it's my fault that Princess Estellise got involved."

"Actually, all of us feel that way." Rita rolled her eyes, "It's kind of selfish of you to be the one who's feeling guilty the most."

"H-huh?" Flynn asked, confused at her remark.

Rita sighed, "What I'm trying to say is. Get serious and focus on saving Estelle. If you continue to mop around you'll be more of a burden."

Flynn sweat dropped, "You really never pull any punches when you're talking with someone. But you may be right, I shouldn't be the only one who should be acting like this."

Rita nodded in satisfaction, "Glad that some sense has been knocked into you."

"Sometimes people really have to experience the hard way…" Flynn sighed, "I learnt everything the hard way. About Alexei and Yuri…"

"I don't know about you but nothing comes easy. Sometimes you have go through obstacles to get what you want." Rita said while eyeing him.

Flynn nodded, "I know."

"Then you should know that while going through obstacles you have to stay determined." Rita said.

"Yeah, you're right." Flynn smiled. Rita is starting to enjoy his company; he's actually one of those few peoples who managed to have a talk with her without having her feeling the urge to strangle him, "Thank you, Mordio."

Rita raised an eyebrow, "Mordio? Are you trying to say something by using my last name?"

Flynn's eyes widened, "N-no, I just feel that I should call you by your last name since I didn't know you so well."

"Uh huh, for one, I don't like people calling me by my last name."

"My apologies, Rita…" Flynn apologized politely.

"There's nothing to apologize about." Rita said, "Let's just focus on finding Estelle instead, I'm sure she must be waiting for us." She said before walking ahead.

Yuri, and Karol, who have noticed the conversation between Flynn and Rita, nodded to each other and walked to him, one holding a smirk and another holding a interested look, "So, what's so interesting about the conversation that made you feel relaxed?" Yuri smirked.

"Rita just knocked some sense into me." Flynn said.

"Since when Rita allowed anyone she's unfamiliar with to call her by her first name?" Karol asked.

"She said that she didn't like people to call her by her last name." Flynn said, "Is there…something wrong?"

Yuri and Karol looked at each other, "Oh nothing, attractive Commandant Flynn Scifo." Yuri teased.

Flynn glared at Yuri, "When you say it in that manner, there's definitely no such thing as 'nothing'."

"I'm hurt, are you saying I'm hiding something from you?" Yuri faked innocence.

"You're always hiding something from me too." Flynn pointed out, "Always."

"He's always hiding something." Karol agreed.

Yuri looked offended, "Hey, whose side are you on? You should be taking your guild member's side."

Karol grinned, "I'd rather be on the truth's side. You know yourself that you've been hiding a lot of things from us." Flynn and Karol both gave each other a high-five. Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of me as much as you want." Yuri muttered, "But you can't deny the fact that something is building up between you and Rita." Yuri accused.

"Yep, she's acting more friendlier." Flynn smiled.

"…My best friend is hopeless." Yuri shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey!"

Karol patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure that even the dense Flynn will figure it out."

"What do you mean? Hey! Don't ignore me!"

* * *

"The boys seem to be in quite a conversation." Judith said looking at the chattering boys, "I'm glad that Rita got Flynn to loosen up." Judith smiled.

"This is what you called the power of Rita-nee, nanoja!" Patty grinned.

Rita rolled her eyes, "What are the both of you talking about? I'm just trying to get him to stop looking like that. I almost feel depress myself by looking at him!"

Judith smirked, "Oh ho, so you feel depress my looking at him feeling depress…"

Patty grinned, "Oh yeah! That means Yuri-sama is all mine! Nanoja!"

Rita blinked, "Don't everyone feel depress by looking at him? And what does Yuri got to do with all of this?"

"Nope, I think you're the only one." Judith continued to smirk.

"Ah-ah~ It means that Rita-nee is going for someone else. So that means Yuri-sama is all mine, nanoja!"

"Going for someone? Who?" Rita asked, "And you're forgetting about Estelle."

Judith patted Rita's head, "Don't worry, whatever it is, we'll do our best to help you."

Patty nodded, "Although I'll be busy keeping a lookout on Estelle, I'll still help nanoja!"

"Gah! What the hell are the both of you talking about? I don't need any help!" Rita growled, "You better explain this nonsense and drop it right after you do or I'm going to strangle the both of you!"

"Kya~ Yuri-sama! Rita-nee is being scarrryyyy nanoja~" Patty said and hid behind Yuri, "or maybe Flynn can coax Rita nanoja." Patty eyed the confused blonde.

"Rita? Is anything the matter?" Flynn asked in confusion.

"Gah, can't you tell she and she is the problem?!" Rita glowered as she pointed at Patty and Judith, "Why can't I last one day without having to strangle anyone!" Rita groaned as Flynn tried to calm her down with Patty telling Yuri what they were talking about as the group continued to walk.

Flynn continued to try, "R-Rita, I'm sure whatever it is, it's solvable."

Rita groaned, "The problem isn't about whether it's solvable or not!"

"Then what it is? Maybe I can help, just don't kill anyone…"

Rita glared, "…" She's starting to take back what she said about Flynn, he's as dense as Karol! Too bad they did not watch where they were going and fell into one of the area of the long string of hole with lights hanging above in a room. Leaving the rest to backtrack to look for them.

* * *

"Owww…" Rita said as she sat up.

"Rita? Er, can you please move?" Flynn asked from below her. The position they're in is exactly what you call comfortable to only Raven.

"It's your fault for not looking where we're going." Rita accused, "And now we've fallen into the damned thing the third freaking time! Gah, I don't even know why I am so cursed!"

"If anything, it's got to do with Yuri then." Flynn defended.

Rita growled, "That Yuri…And you're his best friend!"

Flynn looked confused, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You've inherited his curse…" Rita accused pinning his shoulder.

"H-huh? I'm his best friend, not his brother!" Flynn defended while blushing at their position, "And nothing happened to me until I joined Yuri." This is the moment in most of the dramas whereby their friends walked into them and gasped in shock. But in their case…

Yuri smirked, "Wow, Flynn, you've already progressed this far…"

Flynn looked up in shock, "Y-Yuri, it isn't what it seems I-"

Patty looked like him, grinning "Looks like Flynn is finding creative ways to-"

"To bang Rita!" Karol exclaimed.

"I was going to say have fun nanoja~" Patty said.

"I don't believe this…" Flynn groaned as Rita shot up in shock.

"Y-You can't just go bang someone who's underaged!" Karol continued, "This-This I don't even know what this is!"

Judith grinned, "You don't know many things, Karol."

"I would never bang Flynn!" Rita shouted, "Especially not when we're in such a dangerous place."

"So if you're in a safe place you would have banged him in broad daylight?!" Karol accused.

"Definitely not in broad daylight," Yuri pondered aloud, "Flynn tans too easily." That isn't helping much in Karol's distress.

Karol panicked, "So you would've banged! Gah, this is underage sex! This is not even allowed! What if Rita gets pregnant? What if-"

Rita glowered, "Karol, you better shut up or else people is going to hear about your wet dreams with Nan, starting from here!"

"H-huh? How did you know about that?!"

Rita smirked, "You were moaning in your sleep-"

"Ah, please stop!" Karol panicked.

"Oh please do continue." Yuri grinned, "Looks like Karol is hiding something from us as well."

Rita continued, "You were crying 'Oh nan, I-"

"I'm very very very very sorry." Karol apologized as he bowed, "I've no business in whether you're banging Flynn or not. Really!"

"Idiot!" Rita slapped Karol across the head, "I'm **not** sleeping with anyone!"

Karol looked shocked, "T-Then that position the b-both of you were in…" Karol turned to Flynn, "You! You were trying to seduce Rita weren't you? You should know that underage sex is not allowed in any parts!" The look on Flynn's face sent the rest into laughter.

"We're going to get this straight!" Karol announced, "We're going to get a special permission to get the both of you married immediately from-"

"IDIOT!" Rita slapped Karol's head twice as hard, "Shut up before you embarrass me any further!"

"B-But…"

"NO BUTS! SHUT UP!" Rita roared and turned to Flynn blushing, "AND YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU OBJECT TO WHATEVER CRAP HE THREW?!"

Flynn held out his hands in defense, "I-It's wouldn't make any difference…"

"IT MADE THE SITUATION WORSE!"

"Now, now. Relax, Rita. Now the most important thing to do is to find Estelle." Yuri said, "I'm sure you can settle this with Flynn in future."

"THERE'S NOTHING TO SETTLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Flynn slapped his hand against his forehead, "Yuri, you aren't making this any better…"

"Hey, I helped." Yuri shrugged, "Let's leave the two lovebirds alone."

"Hey, I found something!" Karol exclaimed and they never fell into any holes the fourth time.

* * *

DZG: Done, not exactly a romantic chapter…

Yuri: Why didn't you include a kissing scene for both chapters?

DZG: You see, I'm not in the mood…because of…stuff

Rita: By stuff, she means woman stuff.

DZG: -Gasp- Rita!

Rita: Revenge is sweet.

Flynn: Please review!


End file.
